


Moonshadow

by blueroanmare



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Artemis - Freeform, Danger, Demigods, F/M, Falling In Love, Mystery, Past Rape/Non-con, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueroanmare/pseuds/blueroanmare
Summary: Celine knows nothing about her real mother, only that she abandoned her to her father when she was born. What she doesn't know is that her mother is Artemis, and that her immortal twin sister, Luna, will upset everything she knows. Will the two sisters learn to bond with each other, even as another danger grows... one that could threaten the gods themselves?





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Mason Dalton walked down the street of the busy city street. He grinned as he ambled from the bar he had been at with his friends, who had gone out to celebrate Saint Patrick's Day and now he was buzzed. It had been a good night with lots of laughs and lots of drinking.

A pretty woman caught his attention and for a moment, Mason's heart leapt. But it wasn't Olivia. He felt his smile slip off his face as his thoughts turned to his on and off again girlfriend.

They were currently broken up - he'd found out she had gotten pregnant, but it wasn't his child. He had no idea who the father was but a part of him was destroyed when he had found out it wasn't his. In truth, Mason had never wanted children but when Olivia had gotten pregnant something inside just clicked within him. He already loved the child, even if it wasn't his, but he wanted one of his own now. One that he could call his and only his.

"Hello, handsome. Mason Dalton, is it? I've always had a weakness for blue eyes."

Mason turned towards the voice and found himself staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was a few inches shorter than him with dark red hair and the most unusual eyes - a silver grey colour that oddly reminded him of the full moon. After looking her up and down slowly, he answered, "Yes, I'm Mason. I don't know you...I would remember seeing someone as beautiful as you around. What's your name?"

She laughed a silvery laugh. "I'm sure you would remember. I am Artemis. Will you come with me? You please me well."

The man was drawn to her. Everything about her was somehow thrilling and he found himself captivated by her. He didn't question it or her, instead answered instantly, "Yes."

She smiled and softly traced her fingers along his cheek. Pulling him away from the crowd to a quiet corner, Artemis laughed again as she kissed him. And when she pulled back, they were in a forest.

Mason looked around him in confusion before turning back to her. "How did we did end up in a forest? I must be more drunk than I thought," he muttered.

The strange woman cupped her hand under his chin and made him look at her. Softly she told him, "We got here because I wished it. Your senses do not lie. We really are here." Giggling she watched Mason, "I love how easy it is to confuse mortals."

Mason's eyebrows furrowed at her words. Something wasn't quite adding up with this strange woman. He studied her and asked her softly, "What are you?"

"Now you begin to understand," she answered with a coy smile. She stepped away from him, and seemed taller than ever, her body bathed in a silvery glow. "I am Artemis, Daughter of Zeus, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon."

Mason stared at her. Something was telling him that she was telling the truth. Keeping an open mind, he asked her, "And what does an actual Goddess want with a mere mortal like me?"

Again her laugh was silvery and musical. She touched his shoulder and bathed him in the same glow. When the glow died away, she looked at him with an alluring smile. "Oh, you are better than even I thought. Don't worry, I'll give you your clothes back when we're done."

His eyes flickered down to his body, now naked, and he let out a surprised laugh. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked up at her with curiosity and asked, "Why choose me to satisfy your needs with?"

"Because mortals are fun. They are often unpredictable. And I foresee that you are the right sort for what will come. Trust me, Mason Dalton." Giving him a wink, she teased, "Are you really not tempted by a goddess?"

Mason could feel himself react to her as he answered, "Oh, trust me… I am. I'm just more occupied with why one of you gods would come down to lay with a human. There's something you're keeping to yourself."

Artemis stepped forward and put her hand on his chest. Then she dropped it down all the way to touch him. But her eyes never left his, "All of us gods and goddesses have lain with mortals. Sometimes one of your kind catches our eyes and we must give in to our desires." She rubbed a little as she continued, "That's all there is to it for now."

Mason let out a deep moan as her hand rubbed him. He was reacting to her more strongly than he did Olivia, but he pushed his ex-girlfriend out of his mind. He stared into her eyes with lust and desire, "And I caught your eye?"

"Yes," was all Artemis said as she kissed him. She whispered seductively in Mason's ear. "Make love to your Goddess, mortal."

Mason didn't answer other than moving towards her to kiss her again and to fulfill her command.

After they spent a passionate night, Artemis smiled at him. She whispered, "Thank you." Putting a hand on him, she let the silver glow overtake him once more, this time clothing Mason in what he wore before. "I will not forget you, but look for me no more. Unless I have need of you… then I will come."

Mason nodded and studied her again. Speaking his thoughts, he told her, "I'll do as you ask, but I still feel that there is more you aren't telling me."

The goddess cocked her head and said in slight anger, "Do not question me. If there is more, I will tell you, but not before. Mortals do not look into the affairs of the gods." Her silver eyes blazed as she so said.

Raising an eyebrow, Mason studied her, but asked no more. Instead, he said, "May I be brought back to the bar? As lovely as this was, I have other mere mortals to go back to."

Artemis smiled at him and nodded. She blew a kiss at him, and as she did so, a wind blew about Mason, making him shield his eyes. When it died away, he was back exactly where he had been, except there was no Artemis to be seen anywhere.

Mason looked around and ran a hand through his hair in anger. He sighed and lowered his hand as he snorted. A part of him hoped he never saw the goddess again, and yet, there was a small part of him that wanted to see her. If he did… it better be for a damn good reason.

Time went by, and he nearly forgot about her. Oh, he still wondered now and then, but her memory faded. Until one day, almost a year later, he was in his house alone, and Artemis suddenly appeared in front of him.

Mason jerked in surprise and cursed under his breath. Looking at her, he asked her, "Artemis, what are you doing here?"

Artemis smiled, her grey eyes dancing, and placed two small bundles in Mason's arms. Then she waited to see his reaction.

Mason blinked down at the two babies in his arms, before back up at her. Dread pooled in his stomach and he asked her quietly with a bit of confusion, "Why are you bringing two babies here to me?"

The moon goddess laughed with pride and joy. "They are your daughters, and mine. Twins. The one on your left is Luna, the one on your right is Celine. Luna is immortal, like me. Celine is mortal, like you. I wanted to show you Luna before I take her back to Olympus. Celine has no place there. You must raise her here on earth."

Looking down at his daughters, Mason felt pride, joy, and love. His eyes snapped up to Artemis as her words entered his brain. His eyes went down to the baby in his right arm, Celine, and back to Artemis. In a matter of fact tone, he said, "You're keeping them apart because she is a mere mortal like me."

The goddess nodded, "Yes, that is correct. Mortals do not belong on Olympus, unless for a visit if they happen to be one of our children. Celine will have her turn one day. But it will not be for many years. I cannot have anything to do with her or interfere with her life, just as you cannot Luna's."

Mason felt a surge of anger briefly but he nodded his understandment. "Do you even care for Celine? Or is she nothing to you and the rest of _them_?" he asked her quietly.

Artemis' eyes flashed, but she answered, "She is my daughter. My offspring. I will look in on her as she grows, but she will not see me until she is ready. Luna may see you if she wishes to. The choice will be up to her. But **you** will not interfere. Celine is mine, therefore I do care something for her. The rest will not."

He tightened his grip slightly on his mortal daughter, but nodded in understanding once again. Handing Luna back to Artemis, he wrapped both arms around Selene. "I won't interfere with either of them. Whatever Celine chooses - about you and her sister - I'll support her either way. She'll be raised right and I hope that she proves herself to you and the others one day."

At last the goddess relaxed and smiled at Mason. She cooed at Luna before looking at him again. "Thank you. Mind, Celine cannot know where she has come from. Tell her whatever you wish. If you want to tell her she has a sister, that is up to you." Turning serious, the goddess sternly told him, "If you break this rule, I will have no choice but to punish you. Do you understand?"

Mason locked eyes with her and told her seriously, "I understand. Before you leave, I need to ask. Will Celine be in trouble from the ones that hate you all? I'll do what I can to protect her, but if there was ever a time where her life was in danger and only you could save her… would you?"

"That is partly why I told you she must not know now," Artemis explained as she looked at the mortal child and tenderly brushed her hand on her cheek. "She will eventually, that I can promise you. But if she is in danger of losing her life, I cannot interfere. She would go to Hades' realm, but he would be kind to her. I know you wished for a better answer, and I am sorry I cannot give you one."

"I expected that answer." Mason sighed and shook his head. "Would her death bother you much?"

"Yes of course it would, Mason. She is the daughter of a goddess, isn't she? But it is how it is. I know I will do my best by Luna as you will by her." Artemis gave a warm smile, and juggled Luna to one arm.

"Do you want to say or do anything to Celine before you go?" Mason asked her softly.

Artemis leaned over to her small daughter and told her, "You will make me proud, Celine. I hope you understand one day. I love you." She kissed the small one, then looked up at Mason. She kissed him too, but in a very different way. Making sure both her daughters were not in the way, Artemis reached down inside and touched him once again as she kissed him. Just as his need grew the greatest, there was a silvery shimmer, and both Artemis and Luna were gone.

Mason cursed under his breath but was quick to turn his attention to Selene when she let out a wail. Putting his need aside and bouncing her in his arms, he hushed her quickly, "Don't worry my little one. You'll always have me. For better or worse." As her cries turned whimpers, Mason sighed and wondered if his mortal daughter would have any of her mother's way with men. He swore to whatever deity out there that she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna tossed her strawberry blonde hair that at the moment burned more red than anything else. That happened a lot when she was at Olympus, where everything was bright. Her grey eyes shone when a faun offered her a glass of ambrosia. Drinking it deeply and nodding to the faun in thanks, Luna looked around for her mother, but Artemis had gone to the earth below on a short trip. The young immortal knew the purpose of this visit: her mother wanted to check in on her other child.

She thought about her twin sister, Celine. She had seen her several times, but hadn't actually met the girl. Luna herself was immortal, and lived on Olympus with Artemis and the rest of the gods. Celine, her sister, was mortal and lived on earth with her mortal father, Mason Dalton. Luna wrinkled her nose up at that thought. She didn't know what Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, had seen in him. He was only a mortal. Quite powerless altogether. However, Luna didn't question it. How many times had the great gods lain with mortals and had children with them?

For that matter, Luna herself had lain with a lot of boys. They were fun and they were attracted to her. It was all a lot of fun and games to Luna with no seriousness at all. Take them and break them, that was her general motto. She laughed a silvery laugh at the thought.

There was a silver glow and Luna perked up. Her mother was back! Artemis smiled at her daughter, and kissed her forehead tenderly. Luna smiled back and asked, "How is my sister, Mother? Is she well?"

Artemis nodded and watched Luna with her own silvery eyes, "Yes, Luna. Celine is well, and seems happy enough. A little stressed just now perhaps, since her classes at university are challenging for her. But otherwise, my other daughter is doing well." Artemis did not mention Mason, the man she had lain with to sire her girls. She knew perfectly well that Luna wasn't interested in him, and frankly, she had little interest herself. He was fine, taking care of Celine, so he was doing his job.

After Artemis left, Luna settled back and saw Adonis. Ah, he was lovely. She sauntered over to him, and he lit up at her approach. "My beautiful Luna, are you come to enjoy my beauty, my body, or my mind?"

Giggling, Luna ran her hand on his bare chest. "How about all of the above? You are turning me on, you can take me with your body, and blow both of our minds?"

Adonis laughed and magicked her away somewhere private and made passionate love to the young immortal. As Luna lay in the afterglow, her mind wandered to earth once again. How could the silly mortals not understand this? She kissed Adonis again and snapped her fingers. She was transported to Earth instantly and looked around. She was in the middle of the forest and felt happy. If she wasn't on Olympus, she was in her forests, hunting or playing with animals. Sometimes Artemis took her along, but just as often as not, Luna went by herself. She liked the solitude. Olympus was wonderful, but sometimes the gods did get to bickering with each other over some issue or another. They were bickering more often lately, and her grandfather Zeus had been watching her more lately.

Luna shrugged off her thoughts and manifested her silver bow and arrows. Hunting would clear her mind. Perhaps there was a bear she could track. Their hides were sometimes hard for humans to pierce if they didn't have the right weapons, but they'd be no match for her own arrows that could pierce through the thickest coats. Changing her toga to something that blended into the forest, Luna was off, silent and printless as the breeze.

* * *

Celine sighed tiredly as she made her way back to her dorm room. Walking around the different people, she eventually made it back to her room and threw herself on the bed. She groaned and rubbed her eyes in stress. Who knew that university would be so hard?

"Isn't this ridiculous?" her roommate Emma asked. "Just look at this! I have a paper to write for English, then a test to study for in Mr. Style's class, research for that project, plus the extra reading Mrs. Burnford assigned us. All in one week. Celine, it's going to be the death of me."

Pushing herself up to stare at her black haired roommate, Celine gave her a sympathetic smile, "Me too. But think of it… we have the weekend to look forward to. And Friday night is when that huge party is going on. We can go there, get drunk or not depending on how I feel, and find a cute, random boy to help relieve all this stress for a good few hours. At least that's my plan and its not very often I go to these parties."

Emma sighed, "I know! And I think Lukas is going to be there. You know how long I've been crushing on him! Maybe he'll finally notice me. Maybe if I do jumping jacks in front of him, he'll _have_ to acknowledge my existence." She slammed her book down, sighing, "I certainly have had enough of this stuff. It just annoys me that every teacher thinks that _their_ class is the most important, and we should focus on them, and damn the others."

Laughing, Celine nodded in agreement. Pushing herself up to the edge of her bed, she asked, "Want to go do something relaxing for a bit? Not sure what but I know that I don't want to look at my books yet. I don't want to be come more depressed than I am."

Agreeing, Emma jumped up, "Let's go for a walk. Maybe check out the fountain by the woods. We haven't been that way yet, and I heard from Katie that it's something to see. That will be just the thing to sweep the cobwebs away. And maybe get ice cream after?"

Grinning like a mad woman at the mention of forest and ice cream, Celine was on her feet fast, her art bag acting like a purse on her shoulder, and her silver grey eyes dancing in joy. "Yes! We can't relax without ice cream."

Grabbing Celine's arm, Emma dragged her out of their dorm, and the girls went giggling away to the ice cream shop first, then to the fountain, licking their cones along the way. Coming to a stop in the fountain, Celine cocked her head at the fountain, and for some odd reason, her nose scrunched up at the sight. "It's a naked man… no wonder Katie likes it," Celine said in a slightly deadpan voice.

Emma burst out laughing and looked the statue in the fountain over. "He's very much naked, I agree. Well, he is wearing those funny shoes and hat." She looked over the man carefully and squinted at the plaque and then up at the statue who depicted a man with curly hair wearing a hat with wings on it. He also wore winged sandals as well, and held up a staff with the typical medical snakes winding on it. "Oh, it says here it's Hermes, the messenger god. Also the god of medicine and travelers it seems. Well, this place is nice, with all these flowers and the forest just over there. But I guess the 'view' is something to see alright." She giggled again at the statue.

Celine continued to stare at the statue. She had a funny feeling in her stomach but couldn't figure it out. Shrugging, she chided her friend lightly, "I guess. It's not my type of thing though. And even if he's not real… you should be a bit more respectful towards him and the others."

Emma stared at her roommate in surprise. "Why? It's just a statue. And he's not real, but just the figment of vivid imaginations. I guess I do have him to thank for all those medical terms I have to study though," She sighed, and shook her head to clear it of the studies she had been determined to forget for one evening.

Celine gave a soft smile, "Because he is the God of Medicine. It makes sense that a school solely focused on people going into the medical field would have a statue of a god that dealt in it. Besides, it's polite and respectful to acknowledge him in a way that isn't… err… arousal."

Snickering, Emma relented, "Okay then, have it your way." Turning to the statue, she told it, "Very sorry for my rudeness, Mr. Hermes. Please don't strike me down with lightning!" Pausing she looked at Celine, "Wait, I think I have it wrong. Zeus does that, right?"

Bursting out into laughter, Celine nodded, "I believe so. He's the head god along with his wife, Hera. I think. Dad kept me away from things like that. Said that it would be nothing but trouble if I messed around with trying to know them. I have no idea what he meant, but I went behind his back. I know the basics of the big three and that's it."

Emma frowned, "That's really weird. What harm is there in learning about Greek Mythology? Oh well, no one is perfect. Come on, let's go back. It's getting late, and I don't want to run into that crowd of rowdy boys along the way." She pulled out her phone to double check the time and nodded at Celine. "Yup, and don't forget we need to wrap that present for Ellie before tomorrow. You're the one who is good at that. I'm hopeless."

"It's because of my amazing artistic abilities," Celine joked as she started to walk away from the fountain. She glanced back at the statue one more time and that funny feeling came back again. She wondered what it meant, but decided not to focus on it. Turning back to Emma, the two girls talked happily about the present for Ellie and if she would like it, as they made their way back to the dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally! It's Friday night!" Celine exclaimed out loud to herself. Emma had already left for the party in hopes of getting Lukas's attention on her. Laughing softly, Celine shook out her long hair and looked at herself in the mirror to check that her party outfit looked as she hoped it did. Eyeing her casual blue dress critically, Celine decided that Emma had been right. The jean jacket she'd borrowed from her friend worked perfectly. Her brown hair had natural red highlights, which was accentuated by the blues in the dress. Yes, she was ready.

Celine glanced around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She spotted her necklace on the dresser, the one she was almost never without, and quickly put it on. It was a simple but exquisite necklace that had half a moon attached to it. Her dad had given it to her the day she was born, but the only thing he had told her was that it was in honour of the mother that left her with him and took her twin sister away. She had never seen them and her dad never talked about them.

Thinking thoughts of her mother, Celine studied her appearance in the mirror. Her dad had told her a bit, mainly what she looked like and that it had only been a one night stand between them that ended up in twins. Her dad had also said that Celine had inherited her mother's grey eyes, and the dark red hair were the colour of her mother's hair. What her twin sister looked like, he'd never told her. Probably he'd never seen her.

Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts, Celine grabbed her purse and walked to the party. Studies had been hard, and she needed an excuse to just let go and have some fun. Normally she was the reserved sort, but sometimes she let loose and found it quite freeing.

Upon arrival, Celine scanned the crowd for Emma, but wasn't able to find her amongst the crowd. Giving a huff of annoyance, she instead headed for the drinks. After she grabbed two, she looked around for a semi-quiet place to enjoy it and see who else was here. The garden seemed like a good spot, and she sat down on a bench, where there was a boy beside her who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. Clearing her throat to grab his attention, then giving him a soft smile, she held out the bottle of beer and said softly, "Looks like you can use this."

The boy looked up at Celine, looking very uncomfortable before saying, "Uh, thanks? I don't drink normally though." He looked down at the floor, and brushed his brown hair out of his face shyly.

"Neither do I. I'm not normally a big fan of the taste of the beer or the parties. But after the tough week I've had, I needed a change of pace," Celine told him frankly. Then her curiosity got the better of her, and she asked, "If you don't normally do this, then why are you here?"

He cocked his head at her, but reluctantly accepted the beer. Taking a sip, he wrinkled his nose a bit before answering, "Because my roommate dragged me here. He's over there, the life of the party… and can't figure out that I would rather be alone. But what can I do? I want to be a good buddy for him." He flushed shyly, "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Carter." Turning away in embarrassment, he pointed, "Luka is my roomie."

Celine blinked in surprise and let out a laugh. Seeing his expression, she quickly explained, "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the fact that Luka is your roommate. My roommate, Emma, has a massive crush on the guy. The irony of it makes it funnier."

Covering his embarrassed chuckle with a sip of beer, he replied,"I suppose so. I don't know if she'll catch him though. He goes through girls like candy. But you never know." Now he glanced at her nervously, "What about you? You got a guy in mind?"

"Nope. Like I said earlier I normally don't do this either. I'm not exactly sure what I'm looking for tonight. Oh! I never introduced myself. I'm Celine." She held out a hand for him to shake.

Carter shook it awkwardly, but then said, "Well, if neither of us really knows what we're doing here, how about we just sit somewhere and chat? That way we get some fun out of this ridiculous place, and just relax? No expectations?" He watched curiously, hoping she wasn't one of those girls who just wanted one thing and nothing else.

Smiling brightly at the suggestion, Celine said, "I would love that. The music and people are starting to get to me anyways."

Sam stood up and grabbed another beer for them both, and went outside. He found a quiet bench under an oak tree and sat down. "Oh, this is so much better. Yeah, the music was giving me a headache." Downing the rest of his bottle, Sam sighed. "You're right, I do feel more relaxed."

Sitting down beside him, Celine hummed in agreement as she finished her first beer. Grabbing the second bottle, she sighed in relief, "Ahh. This is just what I needed after my stressful week."

"So… what are you studying, Celine?" Sam asked curiously. The alcohol was starting to hit him, and he felt braver than usual. As in actually being able to use the girl's name without awkwardness. Normally he fumbled it to both parties' embarrassment.

Cocking her head at him, Celine smiled, "I'm aiming to be a registered nurse. But if that doesn't work out, I'd be okay with a practical nurse. I want to do pediatrics though. How about you, Sam?"

Sam nodded at that and said, "That's a good one. I was going to go into medicine, but I found out I'm more into history, so that's my major now. I want to be a professor one day. I specialize in Greek and Roman mythology." He smiled at her and shrugged, "Geeky, I know. What can I say?"

"Not geeky at all. I find it interesting but never had the time to really read upon things like that," Celine said quietly.

"Oh you should! It's so much fun." Sam was definitely relaxing, now that he was talking about what he liked. "Most of our ideas and language came from them. They had such interesting lives. Let me ask you a question, something I like to pose to people who want to listen to me. The gods and goddesses are supposed to be immortal, right? Well, where are they now if that's true?"

Celine cocked her head in thought. "I suppose… they would be somewhere safe. Away from us because times have changed a lot since people worshipped them. Not many people do these days, so they wouldn't have any reason to be among mankind." She spoke her thoughts as they came to her out loud.

Sam agreed, "It's true. And I know that… oh never mind. I'm probably boring you." He smoothly covered, thinking of a certain strawberry blonde. He didn't want to get in trouble again. The last time as a toad had been enough for him to not toe the line again.

Celine gave him a surprised look, but went with it, "Okay, but you weren't boring me. But alright, um… any other interests?" she asked awkwardly as she gulped down her beer.

"Uh… I love books? I'm always reading, much to Luka's horror. I learned to read early, to my parents' great pride and consternation later when I wouldn't stop." He chuckled, "Not even to look at girls. They scare me anyway."

"Scare you? Do I scare you?" Celine asked curiously. This guy was interesting, much different than than the usual run of party boys she met when she could be bothered to go to outings like this.

Sam looked Celine over, feeling pretty buzzed. And for that reason, he boldly told her, "No, you're nice enough. Your hair is pretty anyhow. But you don't scare me… much."

Blushing a bit, Celine locked eyes with him. "Thanks. I like my hair… it's a unique natural colour. And I'm glad I don't scare you 'much'. You're very different, but in a good way."

He smiled at her, saying, "Yeah, and you are too… in a good way." He started to giggle, the drinks making him a bit giddy. He blurted out, "Would you mind doing an experiment? As in… uh… kiss me?"

Celine raised an eyebrow at that but leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his. Sam was faintly surprised that she did it so readily, but went with it for now. He kissed back then flushed with a bit of the old embarrassment. "I'm sorry...I think I might be a bit drunk. Am I going too fast for you?"

"No, I'm good. I'm a bit drunk too," Celine whispered softly.

Sam grinned in a silly manner. "Oh. Okay then." He leaned over and gave her another kiss, then after a moment of hesitation, he put a hand on her shirt. Though Sam had just enough logic left to ask, "Are you okay with this?"

"I'm more than okay with this," Celine muttered. There was a great need coursing through her, and she was trying to control herself for Sam's sake. This had happened a few times, and she honestly didn't know why. It didn't seem… _normal…_ and being buzzed wasn't really helping matters, either. She kissed him again but more passionately, moving her hand to rest on his knee as her other one entwined in his hair gently.

Sam felt himself become aroused at her touch. He groaned as he kissed her back. The alcohol was making his head swim but he didn't care. However, he had enough sense to say, "Let's move back into the trees. Then I want to fuck you senseless." He nibbled her ear after saying that, but had a hard time getting up to move. At last he managed it, and they staggered off into a more private area. Sam laid Celine down gently on a mossy carpet and kissed her again.

Celine moaned and pushed her hips into his. The hand that was in his hair trailed down to his shoulder to grip it hard, while her other hand made it down to his arousal and touched him lightly. "I want you now," she breathed against his lips.

He moaned at Celine's touch, but was quick to follow orders. They had a passionate time in the sweet smelling forest, and at last both were well satisfied. Rolling off her, Sam panted, his head starting to spin. "That was… fun," se groaned, "I'm a little dizzy though. You?"

As Celine lay on the ground breathing heavily, she smiled at him. "That was… exactly what I needed. Thank you. I'm tipsy, but not dizzy." Pushing herself up, she fixed her dress and then turned to him, saying, "Get decent and I'll help you get back to your roommate."

Sam slapped his face, and groaned at the resulting pain. "Oh man. Uh… yeah I'll get decent but you are **not** handing me off to my roommate like this. Just plop me back in my corner where you found me, and I won't have so much hell to pay from him. He teases mercilessly." Grunting, Sam staggered around trying to put himself to rights.

Giggling at the sight of him attempting to get ready, Celine took pity on him and asked with an amused smile, "Do you need any help?"

Trying very carefully not to shake his head, Sam answered, "Nope, I got this. I think. Where the hell did that other sock go? Nevermind. I'm ready." He bumped into Celine as he tried to make his way out of the forest. "Sorry."

Giggling again, Celine got a better grip on him and led him out of the forest. Getting him back to his corner, she asked him in concern, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Waving her off, he told her, "I'll be fine. And Celine? Thanks." He turned away and rubbed his temples and squinted at Lukas, who was dancing with some girl in his arms.

"You're welcome for whatever it is that you're thanking me for," Celine replied. Walking away after he motioned for her to go, she went back to her dorm room very well satisfied with how the evening turned out and the knowledge that she wouldn't see Sam again.

* * *

Luna sighed. Her family was arguing again. Usually it was the same old "Why did you have to be Lord of the sky/ocean/whatever else". Or sometimes Zeus and Hera would be at each other because of some mortal he had lain with. Or sometimes they just argued for the sake of arguing. They were gods after all. Hermes often stirred them up with a prank, and Ares had a short temper anyway. Luna wondered if perhaps it would be best to just get out of there and visit either Hades in his realm (he was really very nice to her), or go find a mortal boy to lie with.

"They are getting stronger, you know that right? We aren't going to be able to just sit back and do nothing!" Luna perked her ears up at that. That was Apollo speaking, her mother's twin brother. He was the god of prophecy, so he should know what he was talking about.

But Zeus responded in a huff, "**We** do not interfere with the affairs of mortals! You know that perfectly well, you ass!"

Athena primly joined in, "It is true we do not interfere with mortals. But look, Father, how they are taking over the world. They have driven us from their hearts and homes for centuries. And now this…"

Apollo agreed, "Yes, Lord Zeus. We must act now! Before it is too late."

A deep rumble came from Poseidon. He'd had enough of this. Slamming his trident on the ground, he said, "You lot are giving me a headache! See what you made me do. I just drowned a cruise ship in the middle of the Atlantic. Brother, you're right in a way. But I think Apollo is right in a way. We need both of _them_."

Luna strained to hear what else would be said but Artemis spotted her. "Child, what are you doing here?"

"I live here?" Luna replied in confusion, cocking her head.

The goddess eyed her daughter, then smiled in humour. "Well, yes of course you do. But this is a conversation for the gods. Go and see Lantus, the faun. Or perhaps Adonis will suit you."

Sighing, Luna nodded. She knew when she wasn't wanted. She left, pondering exactly what she wanted to do. Neither Lantus nor Adonis appealed right at the moment. Remembering her sister, Luna decided to go check her out again. She wasn't allowed to speak to her yet… something to do with "the time has to be right". She snapped her fingers and changed her dress as she went to the university. Perhaps she'd check in on Sam. The silly mortal was scared of her, rightfully. But he was useful.

Luna snickered as she thought of the shy boy. He'd stumbled across her by accident in the forest, and she had taken an interest. Oh, not in _that_ way. He was quite hopeless, but it had amused her to see this bumbling mortal become aroused at the very sight of her. She had her mother's graces in that way. Nevertheless, he would never do. But she knew perfectly well that he could be useful, and when she found out he liked history, had told him to specialize in Greek and Roman mythology. Sam had been surprised, but wasn't about to disobey the order of an immortal.

She walked about on campus and looked curiously about her. It was a Saturday, and evidently they'd had a big party the night before. Darn, she should have paid attention. She loved parties. Oh well, there would be plenty of parties in the future. Luna saw a glimpse of mahogany hair and went invisible. Yes, that was Celine alright, and that roommate of hers… Emma, was it? She watched for some time, before she heard a wind behind her.

Artemis softly smiled and cupped her daughter's face. "I am surprised to find you here. But just as well. It's very nearly time for you to meet. I'll allow a brief visit. Don't tell her who you are. I'll stay and watch and see how this goes."

Luna hugged her mother and said, "Okay, I can pull this off smoothly. You've taught me well. Thank you, Mother." She went visible again and shook out her strawberry blonde hair.

Walking briskly as if she had someplace important to go, she pretended to not notice the two girls chatting. Turning and bumping into Celine "accidentally", she snapped, "Hey, watch where you're going! I could have broken my heel."

Celine looked at the girl in front of her in surprise. The girl had bumped into her… not the other way around. Deciding to keep peace with the unknown girl, Celine gave her an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry. I'll watch out for strangers next time."

Luna looked her up and down. It was the first time she had really been up close to her sister, and although Celine wasn't as pretty as herself, she had many good points. Relenting, she only said, "Hm, that's okay. I _was_ in a hurry after all." Eyes twinkling, she added, "And I guess you had to stop long enough to watch that fat blue jay. He is a most self assured bird, I can tell you that."

Celine gave the girl a strange look, before glancing at Emma who just shrugged. Turning back to the girl, Celine gave another smile, "Well, I'll take your word for it. Next time we'll both be careful and watch we're going."

Tossing her hair again, Luna nodded, "Fair enough. Look, isn't he just adorable?" She pointed at the cocky looking bird who squawked in annoyance at her words. When the girls had turned to look, Luna snapped her fingers and was gone.

Looking back to the girl, only to find her gone, she muttered to Emma, "Really must have been a hurry. Oh well. Come on, we have to go and catch the bus for the movie."

Luna was back at Artemis's side and thoughtfully told her, "Well, she's different than I thought. But I think she might be fun. You were serious, Mother, when you said soon we could be together? I've loved my life on Olympus, but somehow...there's always been something missing. And I now know what it is."

Artemis gave her immortal daughter a gentle hug and explained, "I know how that feels. It's the same thing Apollo and I feel. Even though we are polar opposites, we are twins. You will have a bond with Celine, even if she is mortal. Soon, Luna...very soon. I promise you that." Waving her arm, the goddess cast a silver glow over both herself and her daughter, and they vanished back to Olympus.


	4. Chapter 4

One day Zeus gathered the Olympians together, and even Hades was invited. Luna knew whatever was happening was serious if the God of the Underworld was here. She was also more than surprised when Zeus called her into the throne room. Normally that didn't happen when they were having their conclave of sorts. Luna wasn't afraid of her grandfather, or any of the rest, having grown up with them, but she was very curious at whatever was going on. Was she in some sort of trouble?

Artemis glanced at Zeus for permission to speak. Once granted, she turned to her daughter and said with a broad smile, "Luna, love, your wish is finally granted. You will go to Celine and join her."

Luna's eyes popped then a grin split her face, "Mother! Really! Oh, that's awesome." Glancing at the Olympians, she turned serious and addressed her grandfather, "Lord Zeus? What prompted this, may I ask?"

Zeus sighed and told Luna, "I can't tell you everything now. Just know that events are moving quickly. We will have need of you both. However, a little advice." Waiting for Luna's nod, he continued, "Celine has lived a mortal life all of her life. She knows nothing of us. All she knows is what your father told her… that your mother abandoned him with her and took you. I don't recommend jumping on her with this news that you are indeed her sister, and immortal as well. Play it by ear. See what she says before you do anything. Do you understand that?"

Luna nodded and curtsied to the Lord of the Sky. "I understand, Lord Zeus. I'll do my best. Thank you." She gave one more look at her mother, who had an unreadable expression on her face. Snapping her fingers, Luna vanished from the throne room of Olympus and landed in the forest near the university.

Celine hummed under her breath as she sat against a hidden statue in the forest - she'd decided it was probably Pan - and breathed in the fresh air. Her eyes were on a family of deer, two fawns and their mother, as she drew them. She was delighted to catch them this close to the school and seemed to be not too shy.

Brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes when the wind picked up, Celine glanced over her shoulder when she heard footsteps. Expecting Emma or Dylan, her friend who was supposed to be visiting her soon, she was surprised to spot the strawberry blonde girl that had knocked into her. Cocking her head up at her, Celine said with a smile, "Oh. Hi! We meet again!"

Luna looked at her sister with surprise, not expecting her to be so friendly right off the bat, especially after what had happened the other day. However, she covered smoothly with a smile in return. "So we do. It's nice to officially meet you, Celine." Twisting her hair off one shoulder, Luna studied her sister curiously.

Wrinkling her nose in confusion, Celine asked her, "How did you know my name? I don't think I mentioned it to you the last time we met."

_Oops_. Luna inwardly sighed at her slip. Nevertheless she replied, "Oh, I heard your friend mention it. And I'm good with names. Which I suppose I should tell you mine. I'm Luna."

Staring up at the girl, now named Luna, Celine studied her before accepting her answer, "Okay then. I'll take your word for it. I did have a slight headache that day. It's nice to meet you, Luna. What brings you around here?"

"Oh, I just moved here. And I'm bored already! But I love the forest too. Maybe we can hang out? You seem interesting enough," Luna smiled at her sister. She hoped to Zeus that she wasn't moving too quick, but she had to come up with something plausible.

"I would like that. Maybe one day when I'm not busy with classes and studying." Looking back to where the deer had been, Celine let out a small groan of disappointment because her forest friends were gone, having slipped back into the shadows. She sighed and shut her sketch book and placed it back in her bag and muttered to herself, "Darn it! I wanted to catch the expressions of the fawns, but hopefully another day."

Luna glanced at her and cocked her head. "Oh I can get them back if you want them. Not a problem."

"Get them back? I don't see how you could but anyways, it's fine. I need to head to my afternoon classes. It was nice meeting you, Luna. See you around sometime." Giving her a small, friendly wave Celine hurried off to her next class.

Luna sighed. Mortals. Always hurrying off someplace. Well then, two could play that game. She snapped her fingers and was in the hallway where Celine's class would be. She could see if this would be interesting after all. Luna, having been raised on Olympus, had never had need of mortal schooling. And the class looked large enough that the teacher wouldn't even notice he had an extra student. Smirking to herself, Luna couldn't wait to see the look on Celine's face when she found her here.

After dashing through the campus, Celine made it with just a few minutes to spare to her first afternoon class and let out a surprised squeak when she noticed Luna in front of her. Confused, she asked, "You were… back there. What... how?"

"I walk fast," was Luna's answer, accompanied with a giggle.

Not believing her for a second, Celine gave a her a slow nod. "Okay… what are you doing here?"

As Luna looked around the classroom, she said, "I'm taking a few odd classes here and there. Nothing too serious. And I guess this one is one of them." She grinned at Celine and exclaimed, "It's so nice to know someone already! And maybe later you can introduce me to some of those nice looking boys?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry… I don't talk to them. I tend to stay by myself and talk to a select few," Celine told Luna guiltily.

Luna rolled her eyes and stated, "By the River Styx, how boring is that?" Looking at her sister she said, "Well then, I guess I need to breathe some life into your existence. Make it more interesting, so to speak." She nodded with satisfaction, and then winked coyly as a boy looked her way, eyes full of lust as he looked her up and down.

Celine was instantly defensive and crossed her arms. Her eyes narrowed and she snapped, "You go ahead and do what you want. I'm happy with how I am and how _boring _my life is. It was nice meeting you, Luna." With that, Celine stormed into the class and made sure that she had people surrounding so she wouldn't have to sit near that Luna girl.

When she saw Celine's plan, Luna sighed but instead went to sit next to the boy who had looked at her. The whole time in the lecture, she drove him half mad with subtle looks and touches. But when class was over, she told him, "Well, I like you. But not enough. Go away." He looked absolutely shattered, but, as a typical mortal was wont to do with Luna, obeyed and went away. She giggled at that, and looked around for Celine. Not seeing her, she came up with an idea.

She tracked down Emma and made up a sob story of how the administration had messed up her housing situation. Emma listened to her and gladly offered her the pullout couch in the living room until things were sorted out. "Thank you, Emma! You've just saved my life!" Luna sweetly told her. They were hanging out and gabbing up a storm when Celine came home.

Celine scowled when she noticed Luna on the couch, and turned to ask Emma, "What is she doing here?"

Emma raised an eyebrow at her rude roomie, who was normally quite nice about stuff. "There's been a mixup with her housing. She's staying with us for a while. I didn't think you'd mind, Celine. Honestly."

Sighing, Celine ran a hand through her hair. "It's fine. She can stay. Just...stay away from me and stay out of my room," she told Luna, walking to her room and shut the door behind her. Celine dropped her bag and looked at the different drawings and pictures she had hanging up on the walls. She didn't know why, but when Luna had said she was leading a boring life… it had rubbed her the wrong way. Her life was far from boring for human standards. No mom, no sister, raised by her father who ran his own business, leaving her to grow up to be independent. She would bet anything that Luna had grown up spoiled rotten. Snorting, she flopped down and sighed sadly. She wasn't treating the new girl fair… tomorrow she would apologize and start over again to the girl now living with them.

The next morning, Luna was up early. Finding absolutely nothing in the fridge to her liking, she manifested fresh fruit and soft buns to eat. She was nice enough to make extra for her new roomies. The glass of ambrosia was for her alone. No point in burning up her sister or her friend on the first morning. She sipped it and sighed in happiness at its familiar tangy sweet taste, and was was wondering just how to amuse herself today when she heard the girls get up. Luna had forgotten to change out of her usual toga and sandals, but her long hair was braided off to one side and down her shoulder to keep it out of her face.

Celine stumbled out of her room, doing up a messy ponytail as she went straight to the kitchen. She quickly made a pot of tea, herbal tea, and sighed when she took the first sip. Nothing like fresh tea first thing in the morning to wake her up.

Luna looked across at Celine and cheerfully said, "Good morning! What are you doing today?" She bit into her crisp plum and chewed thoughtfully as she looked Celine up and down.

"What?" Celine asked when she noticed Luna looking at her.

Blinking at her, Luna shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking your hair looks cool. And I like that top on you. You really should show your assets more." She took another sip of her ambrosia and crossed her legs, letting the toga part to show her own long slender legs.

"Thanks for the hair compliment. Other than my eyes, it's the only thing I got from my mother. And I do show off my assets when I want to. But in class, I wear appropriate clothing," Celine muttered against her cup as she leaned against the counter.

Luna laughed and told her, "Oh, well that's all well and good. I suppose we must keep the boys tamed. No point in having them rave at us all the time. For the love of Aphrodite, it can get tiring at times." Again she giggled and bit off more plum, grabbing a napkin while she was at it.

Celine gave her a strange look and asked, "Aphrodite? I never heard of her… oh wait… isn't she one of the goddesses from Greece?" Pausing, she added curiously, "Do you have a thing for the Greek Gods?"

Hesitating, Luna replied, "Um, yeah? I am from Greece after all. It's nice there and all. I am finding the transition to you mort… um… this university a bit tricky."

Celine stared at Luna for a long moment before saying, "You are… strange. Very strange. But then again, I'm not one to talk. I've been called worse things as a child."

Luna's eyes softened and she put a hand on her sister. _I know _came through ever so faintly to Celine. But Luna pretended to not notice the slip she made and said brightly, "Ah, it's quite alright. Let's see, I've been called quite a few things. My family is… er… creative when it comes to insults. But hey, means if they can sling mud, so can I."

Yanking her hand out from under Luna's hand, Celine tried to make sense out of what had just happened. She stared wide-eyed at her hand then at Luna's, because she could have sworn that she had heard a voice in her head. "I… umm… you… your family sounds... interesting, " Celine finished lamely. She had been going to ask about the voice thing, but thought better of it. It was probably just her imagination.

"Oh, we are. What about you? Where's your family?" Luna asked, thinking this was the safest bet. She'd be in huge trouble if she said too much right now. Let the girl get used to the idea. In fact, she really should check in on Sam and maybe have him set them up a bit better.

Celine shifted uncomfortably and shrugged in answer. "Nothing to special. Just dad and me. He was around a lot when I was younger, but the older I got… the more invested he became in his business. So, it's mostly me on my own."

"I see. Well, it was nice chatting and all, but I gotta blow. I need to catch up with Sam about… something. Lunch together?" Luna asked, pondering just what to change into. She couldn't go out in her toga, no matter how comfortable it was.

"Would you like to borrow some of my clothes until you get your own? We look to be around the same size. And yes to lunch. Meet me back here and I'll take you out for lunch. My treat for treating you like dirt yesterday when you didn't deserve it," Celine explained sheepishly at the last part.

Giggling, Luna said, "Oh no worries. As for the clothes, I'm okay. But thanks for the offer. Just going to pop into the bathroom for one second" She did so, and instantly changed into an emerald green top with a deep V neck, and a white skirt that showed off her legs, along with strappy sandals as well. It took literally a second to change, then she checked herself out in the mirror, straightened her hair, and Luna stepped out of the bathroom. "Lunch it is! I'm looking forward to it already."

"Me too. I'll see you then," Celine told her as she washed out her cup of had been fast, but some girls were quick. Not weird.

Luna stepped out the door and snapped her fingers. She found herself in Sam's dorm, and found him with his nose buried in a book again, making her roll her eyes. "Sam! Get your face out of that and listen up!" He snapped his head up in surprise and his eyes grew large as he saw who was standing there. Quickly standing, he made a small deferential bow to the immortal and asked, "What can I do for you, Luna?"

Rolling her eyes at the mortal, Luna told him, "I need your help. I need to tell my sister about me. It's time. But I can't just blurt it out, so you and your brain will have to make a lead in, okay?"

Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose. If there was a girl that scared him, it was this one. But he daren't say no, for she was an immortal after all. So he nodded, replying, "Okay, I can do that. Who is your sister? You never told me."

Haughtily, Luna said, "Her name is Celine. She's a mahogany haired girl. I'll check on you later and see what happened." She gave him directions on how to find her sister, and winked out. Sam stared at the empty space and swore at himself for getting mixed up in this whole thing. Celine, she had said? Now why did that seem familiar? Shrugging the thought away, Sam picked up his book again. No rush right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna smirked at Celine. Sam was waiting out on a picnic table, but he was too damned shy to just go up to Celine and ask her to sit with him. So she said to her sister, "Celine, darling, do me a favour? There's a guy over there at that picnic table - see? - and he needs notes from that class. I don't have mine with me, but you do. Just help him out? Then I don't have to deal with him later?"

Celine glanced at Luna and then turned to the boy she had pointed. Cocking her head, she frowned. She couldn't see his face but he looked similar but she couldn't think of where she had seen it. "You could be nicer and hand him my notes yourself." Celine finally answered.

"Nope, I can't! I was supposed to meet Andrew… five minutes ago. You go ahead. He won't bite." She gave Celine a shove in that direction before snapping out.

Celine huffed when she noticed the girl was gone. "I swear that she's as bad as guys who only think with their dicks." She muttered under her breath but relecuntaly walked up to the boy. Clearing her throat, she said and held out the notes that he would need, "Hi! I'm here to drop of notes to you for my friend, Luna. Here they are."

Sam looked into awfully familiar grey eyes. Shit! It couldn't be… shit, shit, shit. It was. He stammered out helplessly, "Uh… yeah… thanks?" He flushed scarlet. Now how was he supposed to talk to _this _girl what he was told to? He looked up again at Celine and said, "Erm… I'm hoping really hard you've forgotten everything?"

Celine stared wide-eyed in equal embarrassment. She could feel her own face going red. Her hands clutched her notes together and she squeaked out, "No! I mean… yes… no… uh… I haven't... forgotten?" Her face went redder as the memories of what they had done came back to her. She looked away and shoved the notes at him. "Here! Take them… give them back to Luna when you're done with them." Mission accomplished Celine started to hurry away before she could die from embarrassment.

"Wait!" Sam called out to her. Oh this sucked, but he had promised Luna, who'd be pissed if he didn't do it. "I… uh… need to talk to you?" He turned that into a question. Shaking his head he tried again, "I do… but um… about something else." Getting a little braver he said, "It's about my paper on Greek stuff. I was hoping if I could explain it to someone, it might make… more… sense?" Why was he always turning things into questions? He groaned silently to himself. Because he was a dumbass, that's why.

She couldn't help it, but Celine let out a small giggle. It was adorable in way, how shy he was. Face still flushed, she told him, "Okay. I'll help you. I can't let you get a bad mark just because of what we… did." She walked back and hesitated a moment before sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

Sam sighed in relief. He told her, "Okay, um, see it's about my theory. What if the gods were still alive." He flushed again as he realized something. "I think I talked about that before." Calming down, he continued, "And assuming they are alive, and they're the same as they always were… they could have children around, yeah? What do you think?"

"Children?" Celine asked curiously. "Well… I know Zeus slept around a lot. That's one of the main facts about him. Most of them have slept with mortals when they desire, but having children… I'm not sure. I mean one hand, I can see it happening and the child never knowing or meeting the parent. But on the other hand, why would they create children with mere mortals?"

Sam shrugged. "Because they're gods? And they can do what they want? I mean, there are cases in mythology where the gods did do mortals. Zeus did a quite few of them himself. The others certainly did too. So there's that. But if said child were to find out?"

"The child wouldn't. Not unless the gods wished for it, right?" Celine asked in interest. She was starting to get that funny feeling again.

"True. They do call the shots," Sam agreed. "Wouldn't it be cool though? Just imagine. But no, we can't. We're only mere mortals." He looked away, musing.

Celine frowned thoughtfully and reached to her half-moon necklace and pressed it against her hand in a show of comfort. "I don't know. I mean… while cool, I guess… I can't understand why someone would want that. It would be hard on the child trying to face the truth of what they really are… I don't know," she said softly.

Sam unthinkingly put his hand on hers, and answered gently, "I suppose it would. It would certainly change a lot about one's life."

"For better or worse though?" Celine asked and took comfort in the warmth of his hand.

"By Poseidon's beard, are you guys getting married?" A ringing voice asked beside Celine. Sam jumped, and jerked his hand back, flushing at Luna. He tried to say something… anything, but could only stutter unintelligibly before trailing off.

Celine didn't have that problem and got defensive again. Letting go of her necklace, she huffed out, "No! I was just helping him with his paper on the Greek Gods and about how they sleep with mortals. Also, their children that they have with said mortals."

Luna looked at Celine's flashing eyes to Sam's lowered ones. Well, it seemed that Sam had done his job, but… Luna looked again. She cocked her head and said, "Sam, really? I think I know what's happened here. This is more than your usual… _shyness._" She asked him point blank, "Did you have sex with my si...friend?"

Sam couldn't have gotten any redder if he tried. "I… uh… Luna… maybe?" He put a hand on his face in embarrassment, but Celine caught the slight flash of fear. "It just… happened." was all he could manage to explain.

"I got him buzzed and made the moves. If you're going to be angry at someone, then be mad at me," Celine cut in before Luna could say anything and locked eyes with the girl.

Luna glanced again at Sam, and spat, "Stupid mortal." Now she turned to Celine and said, "Nevermind, Celine. I am quite surprised to hear that you can get into someone's pants. Even more surprised it was _him_. But I owe you congratulations anyhow."

Celine's eyes narrowed and explained in a frustrated voice, "I can get into anyone's pants if I chose to. I just don't most of the time… unless I get this sudden urge that won't just go away!"

Luna raised an eyebrow. So her sister did have a bit of that characteristic from the gods, but was heavily tempered in her mortal skin. She looked across at Sam again, who was looking everywhere but at her. "Fine. I'm cool with it. I'm not mad at you, okay? Not at all." Speaking to Sam she told him firmly, "We will be having a talk later. But it can wait." She looked at him and jerked her head at Celine, and he understood.

Softly he said, "Isn't that your roommate there?" When Celine had turned to look, Luna blew her breeze over them both as she left. Sam sighed when she had gone at last and put his face in his hands. "She's gonna kill me later."

Huffing slightly, Celine's eyes softened and she told him gently, "I'll try to talk to her before she gets to you. But let's get back to your essay topic for now."

Still distracted, Sam looked up at Celine. He blew out a breath and said, "Uh… I suppose so. I… yeah, we can. Um, so we were talking about the children. And you're right, it might be tricky. But at the same time, it would open up a whole new world for them, wouldn't it?"

"In a way. But the child wouldn't be a big part of this whole new world. It wouldn't be right, since it's mortal. Better off not knowing in that sense," Celine admitted. Pausing, she asked, "Would the gods even care or love their mortal child? If they did, then that might make things better."

Sam considered and replied,, "It's hard to say what is in the heart and mind of a god. I can't answer that." He looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Damn! I'm on duty tonight for dinner. Lukas will kill me if I don't have anything for the big gorilla to eat." He stood up and looked at Celine carefully, "Thanks. For both the… help… and stepping in."

Smiling, she replied happily, "It's no problem. I'm glad to help anyone I can. It's why I'm going through to be a nurse. I want to help people and what better way then that?"

Sam smiled, and a flash went across his face as he muttered under his breath, "Hope you can help if I'm a warthog." Shaking his head, he smiled shyly at her once more before dashing off.

Celine watched him go and sighed. It was time to find Luna and try to talk her out of doing anything to Sam. For some odd reason, she seemed to listen to her. Shrugging, with the thoughts of the conversation in the back of her mind, Celine started to hunt down her friend.

Luna was back at the dorm, reading a book. It was in ancient Greek, but it didn't matter. Nobody had questioned it. She looked up as Celine walked into the dorm and sighed. What had that mortal of a Sam been thinking?

Crossing her arms, Celine stood in front of Luna, with an unimpressed expression on her face. "Why did you get so mad at the fact we had sex? It was wanted on both parts and I did start it."

Luna groaned. How to explain? "He wasn't supposed to touch you. But I get it if you started things. I really am not mad at you at all. But by Hades, I was pissed at him. That wasn't in… nevermind."

"No. I'm not going to nevermind. Why wasn't he supposed to touch me? Why do you even care so much? It was only sex!" Celine asked with frustration of not being able to understand.

Luna snapped, "Because he knew perfectly well that you're my sister and therefore are off limits!" Luna then paused, realizing what she had said.

Celine felt the anger flow out of her at Luna's words. She stared at her and said hollowly, "What did you just say?"

Luna locked gazes with Celine. In for a penny, in for a pound. "It's true. I didn't mean to tell you so suddenly. Not exactly the easiest conversation, yeah? But if you need proof, look at my eyes."

Uncertainly, Celine looked into Luna's eyes. It was the first time she'd looked that closely. Her breath hitched and she had mixed feelings as she stared into seemingly her own eyes.

Luna continued, "Yeah. You're my twin sister. Are you going to say something or are you going to just stand there and look like a goldfish?"

Celine heard Luna's words but they didn't register in her brain. She was too focused on her sister - _twin sister_ \- was actually here with her. She jerked back into existence and blinked at Luna. Moving forward, she pulled her sister into a hug. Tears fell down and landed on Luna's shoulder, as she whispered, "I always felt something… missing. Something important… and I always wondered about you… and mother. But I never thought I would actually meet you! I'm so… _happy_."

Luna had been surprised by the hug, but quickly hugged back. She told her sister, "I know. I've felt that missing part too. I get that. Totally. I'm happy _you're _happy!" She pulled back to grin at Celine.

Wiping her tears, Celine let out a watery laugh. "You're different than what I ever expected. But… in a good way."

"I'm always different!" Luna laughed. "I can't explain everything now. But just know I'm here for now. Because you're important." She smiled broadly at her sister. "I guess I should forgive Sam after all, because his… error… led up to this conversation. One I've been trying to figure out how to have," she admitted.

"Good. I enjoy his company." Celine admitted to her sister.

Luna giggled, "For the love of Olympus, do you really? Well, he is useful. Not my type at all. You can have him if you want him." She said this with a teasing air of great concession.

Grinning, Celine giggled. "Are you up for a night of catching up of nineteen years of being apart?"

Luna considered. She was interested in that, but just how much could she share without giving away too much? She was glad that Celine had accepted her so readily, but this was a bigger bomb. But she could make it vague. That might work. So she answered, "Yeah for sure. I would love that."

Smiling brightly, Celine let out a cheer. Grabbing her sister's hand, she dragged her to her bedroom and they spent the night learning about each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Celine bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited at the bus stop. The morning after she found out about Luna and her being sisters, she had immediately texted the news to her one and only best friend: Dylan Mcintyre.

They had met when he had moved to her hometown when he was eight. He had seen the way the other kids teased her about her unnatural hair and eyes and the way she spent more time in the forest than hanging out with them. He had stood up to them, even shoving over Billy Bornthorn, just for her. He had watched the other kids before turning to her and giving her his signature smile and announcing that they were best friends. Their friendship had been going strong for eleven years since that day.

Celine smiled happily as she thought about Dylan. He had accepted her for who she was and thought she was awesome just the way she was. He loved her unique looks and weird personality. He knew all of her secrets and she knew his. His family had taken her in like another daughter and gave her the love of a second pair of parents. He knew how are part of her hated her mother for leaving her and taking her sister. He knew that she thought she wasn't, and would never be, good enough to meet her mother and sister. He knew her fears that her mother hated and would never be proud of her. Of how she had often drew pictures of what she thought her mother and sister looked. Of how she wrote letters to her mother, she still did that, when things got tough and she had needed her. He _**knew **_her and he _**loved **_her for her entire self. Something that she had never gotten until he had showed up in her life. She would forever be grateful to him.

"Lenie!"

Celine spun around at the stupid nickname. Dylan had started calling her because Celine had been too hard to say for him. Her smile became wider as she spotted her best friend. He stood in the middle of the crowd, grinning and waving both his arms over his head, as he shouted out, "Yo! Lenie! Over here."

Laughing, Celine took off running towards him and flung herself at him. Arms caught her, lifted her up, and then the world was spinning. She could hear his laugh in her ear as she squealed at him to stop. Laughing harder, she was lowered to the ground before being pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Laughing herself, Celine hugged him just as tight.

"I've missed you, Lenie."

"Missed you too, Dyl."

Taking a few steps back, Celine took a good look at Dylan. He had mostly stayed the same in the year that they had last seen each other. He still had his tanned skin, black wavy hair that fell to his shoulders, dark brown eyes that were lit up with happiness, and the expensive camera that hung around his neck. But there were a few things that had changed like he was now a foot taller than her and was carrying a small six-pack.

Poking him in the stomach, Celine grinned and teased him, "Wow, Dylan. Who knew that spending all that time outside would give you this? Too bad it didn't work its wonders on your skin tone. You're positively brown!"

Mock gasping in mock anger, Dylan wagged his finger in her face, "Don't go insulting the new goods, silly Lenie. Besides, haven't you noticed that my skin is flawless? It's the picture of beauty!"

Grey silver eyes locked gazes with dark brown eyes for a good few seconds. Then they both burst out laughing, the kind of laughter that hurt your stomach and left your cheeks aching from smiling too much, until they couldn't breathe.

Trying to catch her breath and get her giggles under control, Celine told him, "It's like we weren't apart for a good year. Just like old times."

Dylan's eyes held a gentle touch to them as he threw his arm around her. "Yup! Just like old times, new times, and present times." Poking her in the side, he grinned when she let out a squeal of surprise. "I'm so glad our friendship hasn't changed."

Nodding, Celine replied, "I'm glad too! I'd have thought you'd have moved on with some girlfriend and forget about me… even if we're just friends."

His hand was tilting her face up and Celine found herself looking into serious brown eyes. Dylan's voice was serious as he spoke, "Hey. **No **one can replace you. You, Lenie, are my bestest, kindest, loyalist, and adventurous friend. No matter where we go or who we meet… you will _**always **_be a part of my life. Always."

Smiling softly, Celine hugged him tight again as he washed away many of the insecurities left behind by her mother leaving with her sister. Pulling away, she grinned at him, "Thanks. I needed to hear that… even though I know it."

Chuckling, he pulled her closer and drape an arm around her shoulders. Walking back to her dorm, he said with a grin, "I can't wait to meet this twin sister of yours. I have a feeling I'm going to like her."

A strong breeze was felt then a silvery voice said, "You can meet her right now."

Dylan cocked his head around and let out a "Whoa" at the girl in front of him. His eyes trailed over her, taking in everything, before he turned to Celine and murmured, "If you weren't my best friend and she wasn't your sister… not going to lie… I would be _very interested_. But since you are my best friend and she is your sister… I won't." He mock pouted at her and poked her in her side, "The things I give up for you."

Luna fortunately didn't hear this quiet exchange and ran her eyes over Dylan. She looked closely at him and smirked when she saw the effects of her presence. Offhandedly, she said to no one in particular, "Well, he's cute. And seems to have a good package to boot."

Dylan felt Celine tense and looked at her carefully. The all too familiar insecure look passed on her face before she hid it well behind that smile of hers. He felt a twinge of anger, one he held for her mother and sister for making her feel like this, and told Luna, "Sorry, Lenie's sister. You're off limits. I made a promise to Lenie years ago that I wouldn't sleep with or have a relationship with anyone she thinks of as a friend or family. Unfortunately for you… you fall in both categories. I ain't going to hurt her like that." The last part was said seriously and quiet enough for Luna to hear and understand the underlying warning. She hurt Celine in anyway… she would find out what exactly her sister was capable of. Plus, his loyalty to Celine came first.

She huffed at him and gestured. "I would say your other brain disagrees. Nevermind. Perhaps we'll have a better discussion later." Turning to Celine she smiled in a friendly manner, "Sorry sis. I do have that effect on the menfolk. It's a blessing and a curse."

Celine looked between her sister and best friend. Warily, she looked up at Luna and pleaded with her silently as Dylan went ahead, "Please… don't go near him. He's the only _true _friend I have."

Luna gave Dylan a long look and significantly glanced down at him. Sighing she said, "Well okay. If you say so. I do have that senior whom I met at the last party. He'll do for now." She gave Celine a smile and a decisive nod.

"Thank you," Celine whispered in relief. Grabbing her sister's hand, she unconsciously, sent her gratitude, love, and relief through their bond. Smiling at Luna, Celine said, "Come on. Let's go before Dy gets his eyes on something that he wants to take a picture of. We'll never get him back to the dorm then."

Luna laughed and was about to snap her fingers but remembered herself in time. Instead, she pulled on Celine playfully, grabbing Dylan's hand too, saying "Let's go!" But she paused to say as they walked, "Hey Dylan, I hear you like pictures. Would you ever do a photo shoot of me?"

"I'm not great at photos of people. I prefer landscapes," Dylan answered her honestly. "I mean, not to say I couldn't try. You and Lenie are pretty unique. It might be fun." Dylan grabbed Celine's hand and yanked her, and Luna, back gently. Digging into his pocket, he came out with twenty dollars and handed it to Celine. At her questioning look, he told her with a smile, "I see a dessert shop over there. You know how much I love dessert. My treat for all of us."

Celine took the money and nodded. Turning to Luna, she asked her, "You want anything? Dyl's buying and he almost never does that. It would be a bad opportunity to miss."

Luna considered and answered, "If they have date squares, I would love that. If not, whatever you like is fine."

Dylan watched as Celine gave her sister a bright smile, her true smile, and skip off. She was happier than he had ever seen her and he wasn't going to let Luna ruin it for. Turning to her, he said point blank, "Stop what you're doing. Stop what you're implying. Stop trying to have sex with me. It's not going to happen. Ever."

Grey eyes locked on his. Luna cocked her head and asked, "Why ever not? You're attracted to me. Your body gives it away." Luna further proved her point as she lowered her hand and touched him gently.

Dylan hissed and grabbed her hand and yanked it away. "I promised Celine. So, no," was all he told her.

"Now, now. I think you can come up with a better explanation than that." Luna suddenly had a flash. "Oh wait. I think I understand. You're friends with benefits. And you don't want anyone messing with that. I understand."

"She's insecure from what you and your mother have done to her," Dylan told her. He waited for her response.

Luna huffed, "**I **had nothing to do with it! I wanted to meet her before this, but… uh… the circumstances wouldn't allow it. And our father lied. Mother didn't abandon her." She crossed her arms at him.

"That won't matter to Celine because the damage is already done. Did she tell you what her childhood was like? Or how about when she got to high school and what happened with your father? Or other small things like how she always used to write to both you and your mother in hopes that either of you would help when she needed?" He scoffed when he saw the answer on her face. "No, she didn't. But I will. She was bullied. Teased because of her looks and personality. Because she was different. When I met her she had no friends. None. She was close to giving up. I gave her something to treasure and I treasure that bond between us more than I could have ever imagined. Then when she started to… look like a woman… your father started having trouble because she looked a lot like your mother. She came to me crying that no one _loved _her enough. That no one _cared _enough about her. She still has those thoughts today. I'm not going to hurt her that way. And if you really care about her… then you wouldn't either."

Luna sighed deeply. She didn't answer for a minute, thinking of just how to reply. Finally she told him, "I know some of her life was difficult. I would have liked to have helped, but we don't interfere with mortal matters." She glanced at him with what she said, but decided to ignore it. "I know it will help a lot that I am here now. She knows that I did care about her at some level. It's a good start. There's a lot that I need to share with her about both of us, but it wouldn't do to just blurt it out all at once. I started with the sister part for now. I have always felt like a part of me was missing, and it was. It was my sister. I actually tried to run away a few times to see her, but I was always found out. There were… reasons that I couldn't come." Pausing, she told him dead serious, "As for Mason, he has a lot of explaining to do with me. I'll take care of him."

Dylan sighed and shook his head sadly at her. "It seems that you grew up privileged. You're spoiled. You get what you want when you want. I'm going to tell you something that stays between us. Celine trusts you. She cares for you. And she already loves you in a way I have never seen with anyone else before. You do anything to hurt her… it will be the thing that pushes her over that ledge and into the darkness she battles with." With that warning, Dylan walked to the dessert shop to help his friend carry out the box of desserts she was carrying, leaving Luna by herself.

Luna groaned to herself. She wished that Celine knew about her parentage now. It would make things so much easier. And she wasn't spoiled! She was an _immortal_. To them that might seem like spoiled if all she had to do was use her powers to get what she needed. Cocking her head, Luna toyed with the idea of telling Dylan. Perhaps he might make the transition easier for her sister. It was worth pondering. Shaking her head, Luna happily skipped over to her sister and squealed, "You did get a date square! I love you forever for that!"

Celine smiled at Luna but said quietly, "You don't have to say that. I only got you a date square. It's nothing important."

"Mmm!" Luna bit into the square and sighed in delight. Between mouthfuls, she answered, "It's so good. I know it's silly, but I think it's even better just because _you _got it for me. By Zeus, this _is _scrumptious!"

"Really?" Celine laughed softly at her sister's enthusiasm about the dessert when the wind picked up. Spitting out a mouthful of hair, Celine got that funny feeling that she seemed to be getting since she visited that statue. Stopping, she looked around her for anything out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing, she asked her sister quietly, "Did you get a funny feeling in your gut after that small wind blew by us?"

Luna hesitated and looked at her mother standing there invisible to mortals. "Um, no?" She suddenly stood up and said, "I need the ladies room. Don't eat my square while I'm gone!" Pointing to get their attention, she said, "Look at the cute little dog! Don't you just love his tail wagging?" When they looked, Luna turned invisible and walked to her mother.

"Mother? What brings you here?" she asked curiously after giving the goddess a big hug.

Artemis smiled as she brushed Luna's hair away from her face in a tender gesture. "Darling child, I have been watching a bit. I wanted to see how things were coming along."

Her immortal daughter smiled back, "They're good actually. Celine knows she's my sister. I've been vague about you, but I think she understands. I'm just waiting for a bit to tell her about the _other_ part."

The goddess nodded and gently said, "That is well. I wish to give you a little warning. Since you are in her mortal life, be careful of your actions. They could have negative consequences. She is much different than the rest of your family. I do approve of what you've done so far. Keep up the good work, my beautiful Luna. As always, if you need something, just call."

Luna agreed and kissed her mother. She watched as the goddess left with a breeze, and walked back to the table. She seated herself and waited until neither of her companions were looking her way before going visible once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Celine sighed in frustration as she stared at the half finished message to her father. It had been a week and a half since Dylan had arrived. Currently he was crashing on their couch and Luna was staying with Celine in her room. Celine had thought that would be the best decision for now. She was a bit uncomfortable having those two in her apartment together - Luna seemed interested in Dylan and wasn't making things easy for them at all. At least her roomie was helping keep things on an even keel.

Her father on the other hand… well, she hadn't told him yet. Not that she didn't trust or love him, she really did, but she wasn't sure how he'd react. When she was younger, he would always tell her that she looked like her mother, but when she got older, he got more distant. Then the day she had confronted him and he told her, in his exact words, "_I never wanted children. Not until Liv cheated on me and got knocked up. I thought I wanted my own the night I met her. She was different. Then she left and nine months left you with me and took your sister. You're like her… you're different. I never thought you would be like her. You weren't supposed to be… you were supposed to be the normal one."_

Celine's breath hitched. Those words still hurt, even after five years, even if he'd apologized later. Things had never been quite the same again. She felt like a burden on him. That's why she tried to be independent and left for school at the first opportunity she got. At last giving up trying to figure out how to tell him, Celine turned her phone off and dropped it in her lap. Looking around, Celine smiled as she spotted Sam. He was walking with his head down, nose buried in a book. He would be the perfect excuse to get out of writing to her dad. "Sam! Over here!" she called out to him while waving her arm.

Sam jerked his head up at the voice, looked around to see who it was, saw Celine, and promptly tripped over his own feet, sending the book flying. He sighed in embarrassment and sat up quickly. His face was as red as a beet from his oh so graceful feat.

Celine let out a gasp, grabbed her own books, and ran to him. Falling to her knees beside him, she asked worriedly, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't think I would surprise you like that. Here let me help you pick your things up."

Still embarrassed, Sam smiled at her and stood up. "It's okay. I… uh… tend to do that a lot." He chuckled, "Safe to say good thing I didn't go in for something like dance. Two left feet and all."

"Oh?" Celine let out a surprised laugh. Smiling at him, she said, "Dancing isn't that hard as long as you have the right dancing partner. Even for someone with two left feet."

Now Sam grinned good naturally but asked, "Did you need something? Or just saying hi?"

Sheepishly, Celine rubbed the back of her head, and replied, "No, I don't need anything, just saying hi. But thinking about it now, do you want to hang out? I don't have anything to do for the rest of the afternoon or evening."

Sam hesitated shyly, but agreed. Wasn't Lukas always saying to him to just go talk to people? Sam was still really shy around girls but Celine was interesting. Yes there was _that_ incident, but they were both drunk. So he said, "Okay. Want some ice cream? It's certainly warm enough."

Celine's eyes lit up at the word ice cream. "Yes! I love ice cream. Well..I love dessert in general. It's the best part of any meal."

"I agree! Let's go." He led the way to the ice cream shop and told her, "Since it was my suggestion, get what you want. It's on me."

"Nope. No can can do. I don't mind buying my own. Probably safer for your wallet too," Celine told him with a smile.

He chuckled but didn't argue. Looking over the various options, he finally settled on a scoop of chocolate peanut butter and a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough. Licking at it he had a satisfied smile. "Oh, that just hits the spot!"

Celine happily licked her ice cream cone of mint chocolate chip and strawberry. She made a sound of agreement, and said, "It's so good. I don't know what I'd do without desserts."

They settled at a table before Sam answered, "I suppose it depends on the dessert. I don't think I would ever care to try chocolate covered grasshoppers for instance, but some people think they are a delicacy." He made a face at that thought and quickly returned to his ice cream.

"I've never tried them. I would give them a shot."

"Ew. Gross." Sam exclaimed. Then he gave a sheepish look and said, "Hey, whatever you said to Luna… must have worked. She was still mad but I guess because of what happened to you both later made it okay, mostly."

"It was no problem. I found out she was my long lost twin. That was something I honestly wasn't expecting," Celine admitted.

Sam nodded, "Yeah I know. Well, I knew Luna had a twin sister named Celine, but honestly it never crossed my mind that it was you until she showed up. That could have been bad… but it wasn't too terrible, so that was okay. And I didn't tell her secret… oh shoot. Shouldn't be talking about that… but I… okay your turn I think before I say something I'm going to regret." He glanced away, face flushing again.

Celine watched him closely. Sam was hiding something from her… something that had to do with Luna. Her eyes flickered to his and she said softly, "You're a good friend to Luna. She's lucky to have you in her life. I've never had that until I met Dyl."

Sam chucked, "Oh, I don't know if I'd call her a friend _exactly_. But it's close enough. That's okay. It was awkward at first. You must have noticed her, er, vibes. As in guys are interested in her all the time. I'm nervous with girls and even I wanted to… well, uh… yeah. The first time I saw her anyways, but I'm used her now so I'm okay. And she was never interested in a dweeb like me anyway."

"I've noticed that about her." Celine felt a spike of jealousy, but kept her face calm. "I've noticed. She's much more beautiful than me. I'm not fond of myself and being around her… hasn't helped." She admitted to him softly. She didn't know why she had told him that, not when she hadn't even told Dylan yet, but there was something about Sam that made her feel safe around him. It pleased her and scared her at the same time.

Sam smiled and told Celine, "Hey now. Don't knock yourself. You're pretty too. And you did get some genes from your mom that are nice. The hair for instance. So… don't make it seem like you're ugly. Because you're not." He locked gazes with her before suddenly being embarrassed at how bold he had been.

Her cheeks heated up at his compliment. Without thinking, she said, "You said that you liked my hair before we had sex. It pleased me to know that. It still does. I normally get picked on for my unique combination of colours." Embarrassment flooded her and she flushed a darker red at her words.

He looked at her and very hesitantly put a hand on hers, "Well, it's true. It's unique, and I like that." He blew a nervous breath but told himself if Celine didn't like the contact, she could always break it with no harm done.

Celine stared curiously at their joined hands. Sam's hand was warm and covered hers perfectly. She found she didn't mind it at all, and said softly, "Thank you. I needed to hear that. Though I should apologize."

Sam snapped his head up at that. "For what?" he asked in puzzlement.

"For starting the sex between us. I enjoyed it. Very, very much. But I… ah...shouldn't have pushed for it in the way I did. So, I'm sorry," Celine said sincerely.

He stared at her, then made a dismissal motion. "It's okay. You were drunk. I was drunk. It was consensual. It happens."

Celine blinked at him before giving him a bright smile. Laughing softly, she told him, "I'm surprised. I didn't think you would be open about it. But you keep on surprising me. I like this side of you. Along with your shy side. It's… good."

Raising an eyebrow and feeling the heat build on his face (again) Sam considered., "Yeah? Well, you already saw the klutzy side of me too. I'm really just the whole package, am I not?" he joked with a sheepish smile.

Laughing out loud, she grinned and agreed. "You are. But I like hanging out with you. So, it's all good."

He smiled again genuinely, and shyly asked, "Maybe we can… hang out more? But if you're too busy, it's okay. I understand."

Turning his hand over, Celine grabbed a pen out of her bag and took the lid off with her teeth. Writing her name and number on his hand, she told afterwards, "There's my number. Just text me when you want to hang. I'm not sure how much more of the sexual tension between Luna and Dylan I can take without harming them both."

Sam had been studying the number on his palm, but looked up at Celine. Wincing, he said, "She's like that though. As for your friend, why is he staying away from her? I know what it's like having… uh… blue balls from being with her until I learned to control it."

Celine closed herself up at that question. Her voice held no room for continuing it as she replied, "Because of me."

He got the hint and nodded. "Okay then." Glancing at his phone, he said, "Whoops. Got to go now. I have a meeting with my classmates for a project. But I will be texting you soon, okay?" He waved his hand with the numbers on it at Celine.

Celine smiled as she watched him leaving. Once alone, she let out a sigh and glanced at her own phone. Not wanting to message her father or head back to the dorm to deal with Luna and Dylan, she grabbed her stuff and headed to the statue. She found it peaceful there and enjoyed the forest and animal life. Maybe she could find something to draw. With those thoughts, she smiled to herself and hummed happily as she started her walk.


	8. Chapter 8

Luna snapped her way into the apartment, thinking Celine was there. But as it was, her sister was out, and it was just Dylan there. She studied him, asleep on the couch. He really was cute. She loved his long waves of hair that framed his face. She let her eyes trail down his frame, and smiled with delight in her grey eyes when she noted he was wearing boxers.

Stepping silently over, she sat on the floor and touched him, exploring. Luna was well pleased by the reaction she got. She kept going in curiosity, when Dylan stirred awake.

Dylan groaned in his sleep. He opened his eyes to find a certain strawberry blonde haired girl sitting beside him on the floor. "What?" was all he got out before he moaned in pleasure this time at a light touch on him.

Luna grinned and purred softly and put the pressure on a bit harder. He was liking this. She flashed her eyes on him and leaned over to kiss him lightly before going back to her task.

Dylan was in heaven. She definitely knew what she was doing and he was enjoying her touch on him. He hissed out in pleasure, "Yes… keep going… harder… just like that."

Luna giggled. He was rather handsome, and she liked the begging. As she did as he asked, Luna thought about how it might be fun having him beg for real. But for now, the first time, she'd play nice. She kissed him deeply but kept her fingers busy. At last he came as she was still kissing.

Dylan groaned as he finished and his body relaxed. That had to have been one of the best ways to get woken up, before he actually opened his eyes and stared at her.

Luna pulled back and smiled sexily at Dylan. "Did you like that? You responded very well. Better than I expected."

Dylan trailed his eyes over her alluring body. He was still riding high from the pleasure and sleep, and therefore acted without thinking. He slid down off the couch, and pushed Luna up against the back of it. She had given him something, it was time for him to return the favour. He didn't give her any notice before he placed a hand on her hip, another one on her breast, and his mouth started nibbling on her neck.

Luna moaned in pleasure as she felt all the sensations. She tilted her head to give him more access and closed her eyes. Then she moved his hand on her hip lower in signal to start things. Then she kissed him.

Dylan moved his hand to where she wanted it and started to pleasure her. He broke off the kiss and moved his mouth down to her chest and then back up again. It was when he could feel her at her edge that he opened his eyes and stared at the couch. The couch that wasn't his, but Celine's. When that thought hit him, everything came back and he cursed loudly as he stopped what he was doing and shoved himself away from her. He walked across the room and glared deadly at her in anger.

Luna growled when he left her. A stroke or and she would have been there. Seeing that he wasn't going to do it, she did it herself. When she had gotten herself together, Luna stood up and cocked her head at him. "What is it now? You enjoyed yourself. Why did I have to do that last bit myself, Dylan?"

Eyes blazing in anger, he snarled, "I told you already. Celine. **I. Will. Not. Hurt. Her.** Not by doing this with you. What is so hard for you to understand that?"

Raising an eyebrow, Luna simply answered, "Then you should have said something as soon as you woke up. Or not pounced on me. You did both. So it is as much you as me." She crossed her arms at him.

Dylan walked over and pulled on his jeans. Yanking his zipper up, he went about gathering his stuff while replying, "That's what has me pissed. You're too alluring to me. I can't trust you or trust myself around you. I'm leaving and you better stay the fuck away from me. You won't catch me off guard like that again. I will be telling Celine what happened and why I'm leaving. I'm hoping she doesn't take it as bad as I think she will."

Luna shook her head at him and said, "Now why does she need to know? We are both young adults. I like you. And I want to share things with you. Not now, but later you might understand more. About me. About Celine. But please stay."

"No. She needs to know because she **will **find out one way or another down the road. It'll hurt her more then than it will if I tell her right now. Sure, she'll pissed and upset, but she won't go and do anything to harm herself. As for you… you don't want to share things. You only want sex or pleasure. Well, you're barking up the wrong tree if that's all you want from me. Not going to happen. I prefer getting to know someone before doing things like this. And I don't know you." Dylan told her and walked to the door. He was angry at himself for falling for a foolish trap like that, and he didn't want to get feelings for this woman… which is why he had to leave before anything like that happened.

"Then let's get to know each other. I have this feeling that you will be be important in the long run. And Celine _has_ been telling me to look beyond the surface anyway. You can't deny the chemistry between us. I really would like to explore this further," she said honestly, dropping the sex appeal she had gathered around herself. She couldn't explain it, but she did feel he would be involved in a bigger way than anyone expected. Not to mention the little flutter she felt as she waited on his response.

He studied her with an unreadable expression. His hand was gripping the door handle hard enough to show his anger. "No more of what happened just now. You don't do what you did, I won't do what I did. We stay away from each other in that way. No matter how much we want it. You promise me this… I'll stay and get to know you as a friend first."

Luna sighed. This was going to be terribly hard. She was used to having it when she wanted it, but she replied, "Okay. I won't pretend that it might be hard, but I have few mortal friends." She said the word unthinkingly, and continued, "I would be happy to have one now, especially at this time. But the minute you say yes…" she grinned at him, "Then you won't be sorry."

Dylan blew out a sharp breath and gave a sharp nod. He said nothing else as he dropped his bag and walked out the door.

Luna hesitated, then flashed to him. "Want to start now? Go for something to eat? Walk? Or do you just need to get your head around this?" she asked with friendliness.

"Just leave me alone for now. I'll let you know when I'm ready to start a friendship with you," Dylan said quietly.

Luna understood and patted his cheek gently with a smile. Then she stepped behind him and blew away, letting her breeze blow over him without letting him know what happened. Time enough later for that.

Dylan sighed and let his head rest against the door. There was something very unnatural about that girl. Very unnatural from the things she said and how she acted. Not wanting to stay here, he left to look for Celine. But instead he ran into someone he really wasn't expecting.

Sam rubbed his shoulder where the larger man had bumped into him. Looking up he said, "Do you mind watching where you're going? I realize you're taller than I am but still…"

"Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts," Dylan said absentminded. Taking a closer look at the smaller guy, he asked curiously, "Is your name Sam by any chance?"

Sam startled at the question and looked around nervously. Seeing no one else watching, he asked, "Who's asking? This has better not be a prank by the Gammas… they've been horrible to me the last while."

"What? No! It's just that… you look how my good friend, Celine, described you. She talks about you a lot."

Sam relaxed at that. He smiled at him and replied, "Oh, Celine. Then you must be Dylan. Gotcha. And you have quite the full place, what with you and Luna plus the girls." He winked, "That must be crazy."

"Yeah. Crazy. Especially Luna," Dylan muttered sarcastically.

The smaller man cocked his head at Dylan. Studying his expression, he said, "Uh oh. Sounds like you need a chat with someone who knows her well. And that person would be me. Want to sit on that bench and talk?" Sam gestured with a friendly smile on his face.

Dylan nodded and sat down heavily. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "You know Luna? How?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "I do. We bumped into each other a few years back. And she had the same effect on me as she does with most guys, even though I'm really shy around girls. But she wasn't interested, and I got over that." He looked carefully at Dylan and asked, "I guess you found out about her… effects... too?"

Snorting, Dylan nodded. "Yeah, but she took an interest in me. Woke up to her giving me a hand job. Things got out of control from there. I'm thinking about leaving."

Whistling, Sam shook his head. "Wow, that's… something all right. Before I say anything else I need to know. Do you know about her background?"

"No and I don't need to know. As long as I don't end up hurting Celine by her… that's all I care about it," Dylan muttered softly.

Sam smiled sympathetically and told him, "I hope she tells you at some point. Let me just say this… there is a good reason why she comes on strong. It has to do with her… family. I won't say anything about that because I would get in such trouble with Luna. If she doesn't respect you, like she does with me, she is very dangerous. But I doubt think you'll have that problem. Just don't get her angry." He flashed a nervous glance at Dylan before looking away, remembering the past.

"Why do you even bother with her if she treats you like shit? I don't care what her excuse is… you don't treat people like toys. I saw first hand what it does to a person. She better be careful when messing around with them." Dylan clenched his hands as his thoughts turned to Celine and her father at that.

Sam blew out a breath and tried to explain without giving Luna away. Looking straight at Dylan he said, "I can't just leave. I would if I could, but let's say Luna has leverage. And it has a lot to do with what she is, and her mother. As for messing with people, normally she doesn't interfere with us lowly people. There must be a reason Luna is here now. What that is, she hasn't deigned to tell me. Perhaps she doesn't know either. But something big must be coming if someone like herself is here. I wish she'd just go and tell Celine everything, but I agree that it's not an easy thing to talk about." He sighed at the last bit.

"I love Celine like she's my own sister. I don't want to see her happiness get crushed like it normally does."

"Luna has her own problems. And she has no understanding of how we live here. She doesn't normally deal with these… human… issues. That's going to make no sense to you, I know. But you are going to have to trust me on this one." Sam rubbed his hand on the bridge of his nose. Shaking his head, he spoke quietly, "If you are willing to be friends with Luna, you can teach her a lot. And I dare say she will teach you a thing or two."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want to be anywhere near her after what happened today. I don't think she'll ever learn or change. But I'll try it for Celine's sake," Dylan admitted softly.

Giving a small smile, Sam nodded. "Good. When she tells you, it will it will make a lot of sense. And I have a feeling that if she likes you, then it'll be fine. She sees me as a mere lackey or servant. Which, honestly, would be closer to the truth than anything else. And I'm okay with it. But you… if you play things right, it'll be good for both of you," he told Dylan honestly.

Dylan snorted in answer and studied Sam. Bluntly he asked, "Should I be worried about your loyalty to Luna? I'm asking on Celine's behalf. She doesn't make a lot of friends and she considers you one."

Sam winced slightly but answered, "I am loyal to Luna because I have no choice. But I do like Celine. She's easy for me to be around. Girls scare me for some reason. I'm a klutz. A nerd. But all that doesn't seem to matter to Celine. And I like that. Luna is a whole new kettle of fish. She has me around because I'm useful. Not in the sex department, obviously, but for my brain. And there's nothing I can do about it." He shuddered lightly but then smiled as he thought of nice Celine was to him. The total opposite of her sister.

"You're attracted to Celine. And don't say it's Luna because you have terrified look when talking about her," Dylan observed with a smirk when he saw the smile.

Sheepishly, Sam looked up at Dylan. He admitted, "She really is nice. Nicer than any girl I know. And once you find out, you'll agree I have a right to be terrified! But nevermind. I'm in no hurry. This is new for me, and I have no need to rush into things." He blushed scarlet. "And staying sober is a good start."

Raising an eyebrow, Dylan asked intriged, "What does staying sober have to do with Celine?"

Brushing it off quickly, Sam answered, "Oh nothing. I just found out I'm not myself when I have too much. Would rather have her see me as I am now anyway. But I'm sure she isn't interested. I'm quite happy with her as a friend."

Dylan burst out laughing. Clapping a hand on Sam's shoulder, the only thing he told him was, "Don't write her off for not being interested. She's slow when it comes to things like this, but I know her very well. Trust me when I say that there is something."

Sam flushed again but said, "You think so? That might be nice. But like I said, I won't rush things. Not like our other friend, eh? I don't think you should mention what happened to Celine. But man… if you do get together eventually… I promise you this… Luna **will** blow your mind." He chuckled and winked.

Dylan chuckled and shook his head. "I know so. Celine is lucky to have someone like you interested in her. She'll be good for you."

The other man flashed a smile in gratefulness. "Thanks. And somehow, I think Luna will be good for you too. Eventually." He hesitated and laughed, "Isn't this weird, with these twins trying to figure both of them out? I mean… we know one of them well and having an interest in the other?"

Dylan laughed along him and nodded. "It is weird. They're so much alike but so different. In their looks, their personalities, and even their names! But they've lived different lives. One loved and privileged and the other one not loved and independent. Yet they both complete the other and give them strength for their weaknesses. They'll learn a lot from each other before they learn from us."

Snorting, Sam agreed. "You speak the truth better than you think. And there's a very good reason. But come on. I don't want to say more than I should. I was supposed to meet up with a classmate to exchange notes."Reaching into his pocket for his pocket notebook, he scrawled on it. "We should meet up and compare… _notes_. Here's my cell. I would be happy to call you a friend too."

"Thanks, man. I'll give you a text." Snatching a piece of paper and pen from Sam, Dylan quickly wrote down his number. Handing it to him, he said, "You ever need me for anything. Just call."

"Great. Thanks." He gave a bro fist to Dylan and walked off with a wave. He called back, "Good luck, man!" With a grin he went around the corner, and started punching Sam's number into his address book on his phone.

Celine sighed in frustration as she talked to her father. "No, dad. I don't know. What? But… I...oh… okay. See you later." She whispered, "Love you." to the dial tone. Sighing in sadness this time, she threw her phone across the small meadow and glared at it.

Luna flashed to Celine's side, sitting next to her. "What was that all about, sis?"

"Nothing important. Just dad being dad," she muttered bitterly. Curling her knees into herself, she lay her chin on them.

Luna smirked at her sister and asked, "Do you want me to take care of him? Because I can, you know. He'll listen." She gave a knowing nod and tossed her hair to one side.

"No. I'm used to it anyways," Celine answered. Sighing, she pushed herself and walked over to grab her phone. She made her way back to Luna and sat down again. She relished in the peacefulness of the forest. It felt like she was home here.

Luna shrugged but said, "Don't say I didn't offer." Looking around she smiled. It was pretty here. Just like she was used to. She listened carefully and a grin came to her face. Holding out her hand calling silently, Luna waited. A few minutes later twin fawns came running over and lay down, one on either side of Luna. She stroked them happily and kissed the nose of one.

Celine watched the fawns before speaking softly, "They're lucky." She didn't comment on the fact that it was unusual that Luna could just call baby deer to her but maybe she'd met them before. Deciding not to ask, she merely observed her sister handle the babies. Maybe she could pet one if they didn't seem too afraid.

"Who?" Luna asked as she pulled one of the fawns into her lap for a snuggle. The other one bumped Celine's knee curiously.

Celine lowered her legs and stroked the fawn by her gently. She laughed softly as it stumbled onto her lap and laid down. Finding that petting the fawn was calming, she answered, "The fawns. They're lucky. They're twins and get to grow up with each other. Before going their own ways."

Luna looked at her but kept stroking her fawn. "Perhaps so. But they are animals. Once they leave each other and their mother, they will know each other no more. They have never seen their father, and when they see their mother when they are grown, she may be familiar, but a stranger to them. But they'll be happy nevertheless." She leaned down to cuddle the small creature more.

"A lot like me. I've never seen my mother, only just met my sister - who is still a stranger to me, and my own father is a stranger to me now," Celine told Luna quietly.

Luna sighed and said gently, "I know. And believe you me when I say that my mother and I really couldn't help that. It was the nature of things. But Mason did you wrong. He was supposed to be more involved. That was part of the deal. He will pay for it, I must say. But don't worry about that. That is a matter between him and either me or my mother, whoever happens to deal with it first." Luna had a cross expression at that thought but shook her head to clear it and smiled, "These guys are cute."

Celine sighed and nodded in agreement. "It doesn't stop the hurt though. No matter how good the excuse is for the reason why."

Her sister smiled wistfully. "It's a big reason. Just be patient for a little longer." She looked up and grinned, "I think playtime with these babies is up. Momma is looking for them." She pointed at the doe at the edge of the meadow.

Watching the fawns go, Celine smiled and asked her sister, "What's going on between you and Dylan?"

Luna looked across at her sister but told her, "Well, we decided to be friends. It's a little harder than expected, but we're dealing with it. How do you feel about it?"

"About you guys being friends?" she asked to make sure.

Luna gave a slow smile and nodded. "Yes, that." She ruffled a hand through her hair and started to braid it.

"Depends on your reason why," Celine said slowly as she watched her. "Are you doing it just to have sex with him in the long run or do you honestly want to be friends with him?"

Luna stopped halfway down her braid to answer Celine. "Well, we do want to be friends. However, would you have a big problem if sex happens at some point?" She began again with her hair.

"Yes."

Tying of her braid with a ribbon from her pocket, Luna looked up at Celine and sighed. She finally asked, "Do you ever have… urges? That just can't be denied? That make you need to do yourself or seek out a man to do it for you?"

Celine gave her sister a sideways look before saying, "Yes. Normally it was a once in a while thing. But recently… since I first ran into you.. .they've been happening more."

Luna nodded, "I thought so. That has to do with my side of the family. So… think of that feeling, but have it stronger, and also have men around you wanting you constantly. And you've got me." She grinned at Celine at that.

"Don't do it with Dylan. Please! I'm not stupid. I can feel the sexual tension between you two...but he's the only family I have. And once he goes to you...I'll be left alone again with no one this time." Celine opened up a bit.

Luna put her hand in her sister's and said, "You have me though. I'm family. And as for Dylan and me, we did want to see if we can do the friend thing. Okay?"

Yanking her hand back, Celine let out bitter laugh, "Sorry if I don't believe you on the family part. None of my actual blood family never sticks. But do whatever you want. You will anyways, even if I don't like it."

Shaking her head, Luna told her, "I will always be here. I know that's hard to believe. But it's true. I will be here until you leave this earth. And beyond that too. Just trust me on that." Luna smiled sadly at Celine at that last part.

"I can't. The only one I trust is Dylan." Celine whispered. "What about Dylan? Will you stay away from him in that way?"

Giving a small smile, her sister answered, "I'll try. That's the best I can do. But hey, you've beat me already, if we're talking about doing friends. You've had your fun with Sam."

Celine flushed and she smiled lightly at the memory. "We were drunk and I didn't know you guys knew each other. I was having one of those...urges that night. And from the interactions between you two...I wouldn't take you guys for friends."

Smirking at Celine, she admitted, "Well, not exactly. He is… well… it's easier to say we are. But by the River Styx, he's fun to mess with."

"He's fun in the bed." Celine blurted out before she could stop herself. Flushing red, she buried her face into her hands from embarrassment. "Ignore what I just said."

Luna laughed and winked at Celine. "Is he now? But nevermind. I won't tell him that. My lips are sealed." She finished with a giggle.

Groaning, Celine muttered under her breath, "Please, don't. I already apologized to him for having sex with him in the first place."

"It's quite alright. We had a long talk about that. I may have scared the shit out of him, but I was… fairly nice about it all because of you." Luna giggled again mischievously. "But if he wants you _that_ way again, I'm okay with it. As long as he doesn't neglect his duties."

Celine looked at her sister and sighed. Grudgingly she said, "If you promise me that Dy's friendship with me won't change at all...I guess you can get rid of that sexual tension between the two of you."

Luna stared at her. "I thought you adamantly refused to have us look at each other in that way? Because of some promise you both made? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because you're okay with Sam and I. I don't like this thing between the two of you because I'm afraid you'll replace me completely in his heart. But I figure...I'll _**try **_to give you both a chance too." Celine told her sister.

"Huh" was all she said. Luna looked thoughtful. "I guess I'm more okay with it because of Sam's… status… compared to me. And the fact that he knows about it. So there's that. It'll make more sense later, I promise."

"You keep saying that. But are you going to take me up on my one time offer or not?" Celine snapped lightly.

"I'd be stupid not to. I'll tell Dylan. But you might want to as well, in case he doesn't believe me." Luna grinned at her sister.

"I'll tell Dylan. You...stay away from him until I do." Celine huffed but gave a tight smile. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake by letting this happen.

Luna laughed and pulled her sister into a hug. "I'm so glad we're sisters. We're going to have a lot of fun together! Just you wait!"

Celine blinked in surprise and asked her for real, "You're actually glad we're sisters? Why?"

Luna gave a big smile, "That, my dear twin, is for me to know and you to find out. But by Zeus, this will be fun. And mind blowing for you, I know it!" She gave a silvery laugh at the thought.

Celine sighed and shook her head with a smile. "Come on. I need to go find Dylan and tell him the news." She stood and started walking. Luna ran up and linked arms with her sister in friendly companionship.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna let Celine talk with Dylan privately, knowing enough to leave them alone with that kind of thing. When she thought it was time, she snapped her way into the apartment, but didn't actually appear until she knew where Dylan was. When his back was turned, Luna materialized herself and put on a sexy dress. She couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Dylan sighed and rubbed his face. Celine had finally understood that he would always be her friend no matter who he dated. He'd always stood up for her when she had her dating fails and a few times he even knew the guy. Celine could be sensitive and just needed his reassurance that whatever happened with Luna would not affect his friendship with Celine.

Turning around, he was surprised to find Luna in front of him. His surprise quickly turned to arousal at the sight of her in that dress, but he didn't move from his spot. Instead he asked her, "What are you doing back here so soon?"

Luna giggled, and teased, "What does it look like, Dillweed? I know my sister has talked with you. Do you still want this?"

"Don't call me that," was the first thing out of his mouth. He trailed his eyes down her and admitted, "Yes, I want you. But I also meant what I said about my friendship with your sister. I don't want to hurt her if I can avoid it. But I am very interested in you."

She looked at him, and took him all in, which made him more excited. But she said, "Okay. We can do that. So what do we do first? Talking or sex? Then do whichever we didn't do first?"

Dylan moved before he could think on it. He reached her, but didn't touch her. He knew what he wanted to do first, but he would leave the choice up to her. "I'm good with whichever one you want to do first."

Luna smiled sexily, and said, ""Let's get rid of the… tension… first. Then we can talk after we're relaxed. So…" she finished by stepping forward and entwining Dylan in a deep kiss.

He moaned into her and ran his hands down to her hips, pulling against him hard. He pushed her back until she hit the countertop and lifted her up onto it. "We don't say a word about doing it on Celine's counter. She'll kill us both," he muttered between kisses.

She laughed against him, but allowed him to undress her, while she did the same to Dylan. Their hands roamed each other's bodies and Luna slipped a hand through Dylan's long hair. The other one explored his chest and she kept kissing back while hooking a leg on his hip.

Dylan pushed up against her harder and tightened his grip on her hip. His other hand slid down from her hip to her leg that was hooked around him, and slipped up to her inner thigh. He rubbed his thumb and moved his kissing to her neck.

She moaned and leaned into his touches. She finally murmured to him, "Take me. Now." Luna leaned back again and gave him access where he needed it and started giving feather light kisses on his chest.

While she was doing that to him, Dylan shifted her around a bit to his liking, seemingly ignoring her order. It was only when she wasn't expecting it that he slammed into her hard and moaned in pleasure.

She echoed his sounds of pleasure too, and rocked her hips against him. Luna nibbled on his shoulders and bit lightly on his neck, where she knew she would leave a mark of claiming. Dylan was doing far better than she thought, and groaned out, "That's it. Almost there." Knowing that she might finish before he did, she reached down and touched him, pouring a little magic into him so they could go together.

Dylan thrust into her until he knew she was over the edge and he followed her not soon after.

He breathed hard and let his head rest against her shoulder.

Luna gasped-giggled and teased, "Thanks… for letting me… finish… _this_ time. Last time… was a little… unsatisfactory."

"Sorry. I hope I made up for it this time?" He smirked against her bare skin and nipped it lightly.

She pointed out, "I did just give you a hickey for punishment. But yes, you did do a very good job... Dillweed." She smirked right back.

"Hah!" Dylan bit her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, before pulling out of her and getting decent again.

Luna rolled her eyes and followed suit. She crashed on the couch and said, "Okay. Talk time? I know you have questions likely, and I'll try to be honest."

Dylan took to leaning against the wall as he considered. "Why now? Why show up in Celine's life now after all that time away from her?"

Luna sighed. "I was afraid of that one. I can't say too much just now, but I can tell you it was my family's decision that this was the right time. I have looked in on Celine from time to time, but she didn't know I was there. So you could say that I have been in Celine's life for a long time. I just never interfered with it, like I do most other mortals… uh… people."

His eyes narrowed at the word _mortals_, but he didn't comment on it. "Your turn to ask me a question."

Luna smiled and asked, "How about your family? Is it more or less normal?"

He smiled as he thought of his parents. "Yes indeed. Normal. My mom and dad are loving and are still in love with each other. They weren't the most strict parents but they were when it was warranted. "

Luna cocked her head at that, thinking. What would that have been like, with a mom and dad here on earth? Weird. "Your turn."

Dylan hummed in thought. He hesitated slightly before asking quietly, "What's your mother like?"

Luna looked at him in surprise, and pondered how to answer. Finally she said, "Mother is good to me. She loves nature. She taught me how to hunt. She has flame red hair, which both of us got some of, and silver grey eyes. She's always taken care of me and we do have fun with each other. It's a good life. But I still like to come down from Oly... from home to mingle with you people. Sometimes Mother and I do that together, and I learn a lot from her."

Dylan nodded sharply. He didn't trust his voice right now to say anything.

Luna studied him and quietly said, "I know you can't understand why Mother is like that to me, and not to Celine. But trust me when I say it's a good reason. It's no fault of hers. Or Mason's, for that matter." Lightening the conversation, she asked cheerily, "So… you like photography? How did you get into that?"

Dylan didn't say anything for a long time before saying, "Whatever reason they have...it will never be good enough for me. Celine doesn't deserve to be treated like shit by everyone when she's done nothing wrong. Including by you." He paused before saying, "Celine got me into photography. I learned to love it because she loves being outdoors."

"So do I." Luna smiled. "You should take me sometime if you want to take photos of animals. I have a way with them."

"I should; that would be fun, he said with a smile. "You like animals? That's great, they're really hard to get good photos of, especially wild animals."

Luna ran her hand down Dylan's jaw and told him, "Of course, I'd be happy to help. I know it's your turn again but I have a question. Are you at all familiar with Greek or Roman mythology?"

Grabbing her hand, he kissed it before telling her honestly, "No I'm not. I don't believe in them. They're just nonsense made up for people."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, I'll just say this. There's more truth to it than most people realize. And besides, we do get a lot of our language and ideas from them. Don't dismiss it outright. But nevermind. It's your turn. You get two questions, since I asked you two."

Dylan cocked his head at her and thought. "Who is the real you?" he asked for his first question.

Now he got a blank stare. Luna took a breath and asked as casually as she could, "I don't understand what you mean. Are you saying I'm… fake? Or?"

Gently, he cupped her face and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "No. I'm asking who are you beneath this sex drived, popular, gets what she wants person. This is only one side to you. Tell me about the other sides."

She leaned into his touch, then softly told him, "It's… complicated. How you described me **is** who I am here on earth. But, you're right, there is more to it than that. But I don't know how to explain it to you without freaking you out. Even Celine doesn't know yet. I'm just waiting for the right time to tell her. The sister thing was a biggie. I want to be honest with you… I think you might handle it, but I don't know. Sam knows, but he's different."

Dylan blew out a breath. He stared at her before sighing, "Whatever this secret is, Celine deserves to know before I do. So… when you tell her then you can tell me."

Luna sighed, "We'll see how it goes. I know she needs to know, but I think you knowing it too may help her as well. So, we'll see. Human relations are a lot different than I expected… uh, yeah, they are more complicated sometimes," she finished rather lamely after her slight goof.

He sighed again and dropped his hand. He was about to ask another question but decided against it. "I think I'm done for the evening. It's been a roller coaster ride of one. You should probably stay in Celine's room. She may be willing to accept the dating but I highly doubt catching us together on the couch will make things easier for her."

Grinning at him, Luna winked and said, "You're probably right. Tonight **was** fun. But I agree. Perhaps you should… clean that counter since it was _your_ idea to do it there." She giggled then said, "I'm going to put my pjs on. However, since you've been nice to me, I'll give you a preview of the secret. Close your eyes." She waited until he had done so and snapped her fingers next to Dylan's ear, and flashed out to Celine's room. She might have confused him, but Luna smiled. It was the best way to slowly get him used to the idea.

Dylan frowned when he opened his eyes to find her gone. Confused, he shook his head and went to clean up the counter.

Sam lay across his couch. Lukas was studying like mad for once… he had realized he had a test to study for _tomorrow_. So here he was, just in case Lukas had a question. He had nothing else to do anyway. The thought of Celine popped into his head. He would text her. The thought of Luna came into his head too, and that brought a slight cold sweat, but Celine pushed it away. He'd do it. So he messaged her.

_Hey Celine. How's it going? Lukas finally decided to study so it's quiet._

Celine was laying against the wall her bed was against, listening to Luna talk about Dylan. It was slightly unnerving to hear about some of the stuff her sister was mentioning, but she was happy for them. She was playing with her phone when it went off. Luna went quiet immediately and Celine opened it to read the message. She couldn't help the smile that formed when she realized it was Sam.

_Hey! It's going good. That sounds like a once in a lifetime thing to see! I'm just sitting here listening to Luna talk about Dylan and what happened between them._

Sam raised an eyebrow at this message. He hadn't seen Celine in a few days so he answered back:

_I think I missed something. What happened between them? I know that we had a bro chat a while ago… but did she hurt him?_

Celine snorted when she read the message. A glance at Luna and she shook her head. Replying:

_No. But she better not. They've had sex… multiple times since your chat with Dylan. Before you get confused and ask why… I told them it was okay to date as long as it doesn't affect my relationship with Dylan. So far so good, but it's weird anyways._

Sam blew out a sharp breath. He was in between relief and anxiety. He was glad she was okay with it, but this could go badly, with Luna being who she was. But he wasn't about to tell Celine that. Luna would have him strung up by something quite painful if he slipped up. So he answered:

_Oh. That's… interesting. I'm glad it hasn't affected anything. Do you really feel okay with it? You can talk to me about it if you aren't. Or anything at all, really, with this whole thing with the Luna situation._

Celine stared at the message and didn't reply. She was silent for so long that Luna poked her in the side. Letting out a small yelp, Celine huffed out, "What was that for?"

"Are you okay? You're totally spaced out there with a weird look on your face. Thought I should snap you out of it," Luna said with an amused smile.

Celine let her head hit the wall and she sighed. Glancing at Luna, she asked quietly, "Can I ask you something?"

Nodding, Luna studied her sister's face, "Yeah, of course, Celine. What is it?"

"What would you do if I told you I'm struggling with being okay… with this thing between you and Dylan? On top of other… people that confuse me," Celine admitted in embarrassment. She knew she shouldn't feel awkward over whoever Dylan wanted to date - it was Dylan's business after all, but this also was her sister too...

Luna sighed and settled next to Celine. "I know. And I know that sometimes I don't know when to shut up," she said with a wry smile. "Don't be afraid to tell me that if I'm giving you too much details. And would the 'other people' be Sam?" She glanced at her sister's face as she asked her question.

Celine felt her face grow warm at that question, but she nodded. "Yeah, Sam. He's different than the guys I'm used to talking to. Or anyone really. He confuses me."

Her sister had to giggle. "I know! I've never met anyone who was actually _scared_ of girls. I'm quite surprised he talks to you. Now I don't mean that in a bad way… it's just the way he is. But it seems that having… relations… with you seems to have opened him up. And that's a good thing."

Celine flushed redder at that. "It was one time and we were drunk! How could that have opened him up? Surely he's had sex before me."

Shaking her head, Luna told her, "He has, but… he should explain why he's afraid of girls. Ask him sometime. It's not what you think. And, my dear sister," Luna said with eyes dancing. "You share my genes more than you think. But Sam really does like you. I dare say your little _thing_ did make things awkward for him for a while, but he's quite over it. It's just me he's terrified of angering, but I told him… well it doesn't matter. Perhaps you should clear it up with him if it makes you feel better. But if he hasn't mentioned it… then… well, it's up to you."

Celine didn't think before hopping off the bed. She didn't bother getting changed out of her shorts and tank top, but instead raced to the door. She paused to ask Luna, "What is his room number?"

Luna winked and told her where to find him. Adding she said, "Good luck. If you need help, just text me. That's what sisters are for."

"Got it." Celine nodded in acknowledgement and raced out the dorm not even bothering with shoes. She got to his door and knocked loudly on it. She probably looked like a mess in her pj's with maghony hair puffed out in every direction, but she didn't care. She needed to talk to him.

Lukas answered the door. He looked her up and down and then shook his head in humour. "Thought it was _my_ booty call. Guess not. Sam, it's for you. I'll go out for pizza." So saying, he grabbed his keys and slipped by Celine, motioning for her to just go on in.

Celine walked into the dorm and instantly saw Sam. Not caring that it might frighten him, she went up to him and asked wildly, "I took advantage of you, didn't I!"

Sam shot off the couch and stared at Celine. He had a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Maybe she wasn't much different than Luna after all… just without powers. He hesitated. Maybe Luna had told her now. So just in case, he did as he would with Luna when she was angry at him. He dropped to his knees and said miserably, "I'm sorry, Celine… I didn't mean to make you mad… but I couldn't say _that_. I was drunk, and I… no one's wanted me in that way and... Please don't be angry." He didn't look at Celine but at the floor.

Celine blinked in confusion and immediately knelt in front of him. She grabbed his hands and said softly, "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself for taking advantage of you. I just have this awful feeling that I've done something terrible to you and I don't know why. "

He looked at her carefully then, studying her face. But he finally said quietly, "You didn't take advantage, really. I wanted it too. I just usually have more sense. It was really good, you know. But…" he trailed off, then shook his head. He flushed in embarrassment and unsureness, "If you really aren't angry, may I get up, and we can talk?"

Celine gave him a weird look but said, "You don't need my permission to get up… and I'm not sure why you're kneeling to me in the first place. But yes, we can talk."

Sam hesitated, but then got off the floor, pulling Celine up with him. So she didn't know yet. He wondered if things would change between them once she did. He just goofed… _again_. They settled on the couch and Sam told her, "Sorry about that. It's just that Luna… nevermind. It'll make sense later. I know you've heard that so many times from her and me that you must be sick of it. But I just wanted to say that what happened was okay."

"It's fine. But are you sure it's okay? I feel really guilty about starting it. Not that I didn't enjoy it! It was very good when we had sex." Celine flushed and wondered why she was making a fool of herself.

He went even redder at that, but tried to shrug it off. "Oh, well… but yes, it was totally okay. I… how do I put it? I… like you. There was something about you the first time I saw you, even if I was too shy to say it. But I don't want to rush anything between you and me… especially if you don't see me the same way," he said the last sentence in a rush, and twiddled his fingers in shyness and embarrassment.

Celine hesitated before grabbing his hand. She stared at it in wonder. There was definitely warmth, a different warmth, than what she knew. Her silver eyes flickered to Sam's and she said softly, "I like you. You're different than anyone else I talk to. I can actually talk to you without worrying about being judged. I…" she trailed off before she could say anything else embarrassing.

Sam stared at her hand in his, and secretly delighted in it. He told her with a slow smile, "I'm finding that too." Now he stopped again, took a deep breath, and asked bravely, "If it's okay with you… would you… would you… allow me to… kiss you?"

"I would like that." She leaned forward but stopped to let him make the first move this time.

Flushing slightly but riding on his wave of braveness, Sam leaned forward and brushed Celine's lips. Seeing that she was still waiting on him, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, and kissed a bit harder. It was still soft and gentle, but it felt good. He felt her kiss back, and he finally went harder, but didn't go in. He pulled out of it with a relieved grin and watched Celine.

Celine was smiling softly and touched her fingers to her lips. The kiss was different than all the others she had ever experienced. She had enjoyed it… a lot. Flushing, she looked at him shyly and asked, "Where do we go from here?"

Sam smiled and said, "You liked that. Good. I liked it too. As for where we go from here, if you're good with taking it slow, I would like that. I want to be with you… you're the first one I ever felt like that. Just see how things play out?"

"Okay. I can do that." She hesitated before reaching over and kissing his cheek gently, "I better go. It's getting late."

Winking at her he said, "Yeah, better not spread rumours about us, right? Lukas is bad enough. But for sure, we can meet up tomorrow at some point. Just text me." He got up to see her to the door.

"Will do." She replied. She stopped at the door and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Sam."


End file.
